


Let's Just Say, I Had a Life Before You knew Me

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint has a sister, F/F, OFC doesn't trust people to know her past, OFC gets enhanced, Sam is a good boyfried, Wanda isn’t the only one with telepathic and telekinetic powers, both OFC’s are good friends, fast and furious upbringing, im bad at tagging, other Sam is a good friend, owen is a good friend (maybe), supernatural friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Lizbeth Trejo was friends with Toretto household. Then, Brain came in, and she bounced. After a few years of going all over the place for Cipher, she met the Winchesters. Then, she met the Avengers. Will she be able to balance out lifestyles?





	1. Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> set before events of Saving Kids from being an Illegal Experiment (I guess), and A Million Chance Encounters.  
> Read the other two after this if you like.  
> Takes place during first fast and furious movie (sort of), also seasons 5-9 of Supernatural.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background chapters part 1

She was about 20 when Brian came into the Toretto's lives. She didn’t get too close to him to really care what was going on with him. When she found out he was a pig, she got scared like most of the Torettos. Mia tried to reach out to her ‘sister’, but each time she called, it was almost like a knife to the heart. She knew Mia had it bad for the pig, leaving might have made everything feel worse. They don’t have the same parents, but their friendship, and actually, her friendship with all of them, is that of a family. Until Brian forced them all to split with the threat of the FBI, did she even imagine a life without the Toretto’s in it. But somehow, she knew she’d manage and get through it all.

However, unlike the Toretto’s, (namely Dom) Liz is able to appreciate a good import when she sees one. This is why she has a Jaguar XJ220. However, she also has a Dodge Viper. She couldn't decide which one she liked better. If you had told her to choose, she wouldn’t. So, here she is racing both on every other day. Not saying she really has a preference when it came to racing them. However, when she just wanted to drive around on non-racing days, she would take the Dodge. If Liz wanted to let loose where she knew no one else was around on that time of day, she’d want to let loose and take the Jaguar for a spin. Yet, when it came to racing outside the country, or for just being out of the country, she preferred to ride in style and drive the Jaguar.

Beth intrusted the Dodge to her friends at the garage. They know full well what will happen to them if anyone wrecks her car.

This girl already has four different aliases. Now would be a good time to use them. There’s Maybelline Cortez from Cuba, Nicole Cerone from Canada, Paloma Petilos from the Philippines, and Michelle Pomeroy from Mexico.

She used the Canada one to get into the UK. Next, she used her Filipino passport to get into France. Although, France was just a rest stop. After that, just because she felt like it, Liz used her Mexican passport to get into Spain.

If Liz wasn’t on the run, obviously she’d want to use her American passport. However, that doesn’t mean that she hasn’t traveled for fun with her others.

For the next seven years apart from the Torettos, Liz stayed out of the country. Traveling through Europe, mostly staying in Spain as it was supposed to be her final destination. She wanted to travel all around the country. Which she did. The racer went to the North, then gradually went towards the south.

The first place up north she went to was Mallorca. Oh boy, what a beautiful trip that was! The beaches were so surreal, there was even a good racing scene there too. Once, she saw Rafael Nadal walk down the street. How cool is that!

Liz loved the Aragon region. She felt that if there would be any place she would want to retire to, it’d be one of the towns in the Aragon region.

When she went to different towns, she either did an Airbnb or stayed in a small cheap hotel. When she wanted to get into really expensive hotels, she raced for the money to get in.

When traveling through the Northeast of the country, the almost Toretto very much liked that she could just say ticket instead of saying boleto. As ticket is ticket in Catalan. Also while in that region, she made sure to get something that represented independence for Catalonia. In a tourist shop once, she found a shirt that read: Libertad Catalonia.

When Mia calls, she sometimes answers, although when she does, it’s almost always: Where are you?! Please come home! Rarely ever is it: Hey! How are you? But when it is, she sounds like someone just died. Hopefully, no one had to bite the dust yet, but there was always a chance it could happen. Hell, even Beth can bite it. But when the time comes, will she be willing to go back to the states for their funeral and risk getting caught by pigs? Maybe, maybe not. Although, she does care deeply about the Toretto’s and Co, so maybe showing up would be a major risk. These sorts of things are a bit foggy at this stage in the race.

At some point, Liz did some jobs for Cipher. She herself approached Trejo and offered her a job. Liz was very skeptical at first but felt like the ride to this crazy long and winding road called life, was handing her something interesting, so after a time of thought, she took the job.

What Liz thought would only be one job, turned out to be many. Which she didn’t mind since she had nothing else to do.

A few of them were with Owen Shaw. One of them was in Rome; The next in Venice. After that was a few jobs in Spain; one in Madrid, two in Barcelona, and one down in the tip near Morocco.

During and in between those jobs, she got a good friendship with Owen. They developed more than a bit of warmness towards each other. He even taught her how to use various guns. Shaw expressed his sadness (although mayhaps it was fake) that she left his team. He was also happy to some degree that she was back by the grace of their employer Cipher. He did tell her somethings about his life outside work, such as he has a brother and they were both in the military. Even though Liz could have gotten that information from Cipher’s files, she thought it was nice to actually hear from him.

All that she told Owen was that she had a big family who liked to race cars. However, he got from Cipher’s files some of the other information. Such as, she moved from school to school because her father’s job took them places. By the time she was in tenth grade, the family settled in LA. Then, the parents got killed due to gang violence, and she was taken under the Toretto’s wing. Then an FBI agent showed and screwed everything up, so she came to Europe.

Also during her time doing dangerous jobs for dangerous people, he was probably only hunting Owen, when the Samoan guy called Hobbs came searching down the rabbit hole. Once he caught wind of Liz, he wanted to get both Shaw _and_ Trejo. That’s not gonna happen any thins soon.

She ended up going back twice. Once for a friend outside the Toretto’s, and once for someone in the Toretto clan. Like Dom, she stood back in the funeral and didn’t get too close to the event in general. It broke her heart to see the family like this, but, maybe that’s how life will be now. Since the split, will they all bite the dust one by one? Or will they come together and hopefully stay together? Only time can tell.

Her conversation with Dom was an awkward one for sure. At first, they didn’t know what to say to each other, then:

“Hi,” Liz said in a quiet mouselike tone.

“Hey,” Dom’s voice was gruff as ever. This conversation was getting nowhere fast if all they would say was hi and hey. After maybe a quarter of a minute of silence later, Toretto decided to try and start up a conversation. He switched to a softer tone when asking, “So where’ve you been all this time?”

“Europe,” the younger racer replied. “Where’ve you been?”

“Let’s just say, I’ve been around.” To that, Liz nods.

“It’s sort of nice being back here. It’d be nicer if a warrant wasn’t on our heads.”

“You got that right.”

More silence ensued. The two stood there for a good solid minute standing next to each other avoiding eye contact. They stayed like that until they spotted a police vehicle. Both of them bounced. They didn’t see each other after that.  
  


The jobs she didn’t do on Owen’s team, were in Switzerland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Greenland. After which, Cipher let Liz go. For some safekeeping purposes, she left her Jaguar with Owen, knowing full well that he’ll take care of it while she was away. Hell, if she didn’t, she would kill him.

 

She also gained new aliases too. Aliya Rahe, from Sweden, Tyra Leikovich from Norway and Mara Conejo from Ireland. Granted the only times she will ever use these aliases once, it’s nice to have something for when she needs to skedaddle. With the sort of life she’s had, there’s no telling what will happen to her next.

 


	2. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How she ran into the Winchesters and met the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Background chapters part 2

The now 27-year-old didn’t feel bad about Cipher letting her go. She felt like it was a good time to leave that life anyway, yet little did she know she would jump right into another one. Let’s face it, at this stage in the game, Beth missed home, so she went to the United States. To be fair, she didn’t go home home. This girl wasn’t ready to face the streets of LA again, even if it were for a dead family member. Which is kind of douchey, but LA is crawling with cops. Actually, so is every major city, so the racer tries to avoid them as much as possible. However, if she needs some quick cash, she may or may not race.

She asked one of her friends to get her Dodge she left lying around in the garage. Thankfully, no one had trashed it. Like Owen and her Jaguar, she would absolutely kill anyone who did damage to her babies.

If her Dodge was harmed in any way, well then, her friends are better at taking care of sticky situations than she thought. This makes her wonder how Owen is taking care of her Jaguar like it’s his own Aston Martin, she hopes. He does love that Martin.

Liz had to travel around a lot to really know where she was heading. The racer’s had to avoid the pigs and huge cities as much as possible. It isn’t really all that easy. Sometimes, the feds catch up to her. Every time they do, she wipes the floor with ‘em. They can’t even come close to touching her.

At some point or other during her first year back, Hobbs had a not greatly put together trap for the fox. But it still was a trap, and she hates being caged. Although, it almost made her wonder why the hell Hobbs was over here. Isn’t the Shaw brothers a bigger target? Maybe after trying to get to them for so long, he wanted to build up his confidence by catching a smaller fish to fry. Like that’s gonna happen.  
  


 

Soon enough, Lizbeth moved into this overly religious town. Two years have passed, so it’s now 2010. When she found out they thought the apocalypse was nearing, she thought they were bat-shit crazy. Yet, she didn’t really have any other place to go, so she stuck around. The only thing she felt would go bump in the night is Cipher. Never had she dreamed that such things of angels and demons to be true.

The Toretto’s weren’t overly religious, but they were religious enough. Liz had the decency to get in good with the people and attend church. She sort of hated almost every second of being there though. The racer always wished to be somewhere else where she wasn’t being forced to attend mass to keep up appearances.

There was a time when appearances didn’t matter to Lizbeth, but that idea’s shot in the water now.

She could see right through Leah’s bull crap. That’s probably due to her low key skill of reading people. The racer developed that skill when she started racing. Trying to see how their body language before the race would impact the way they drove.

However, Leah seemed to believe what she was selling, even if it was totally cheap. Yet, how could one explain the deaths of the people who defied her? Were they done supernaturally? Can that even be done? Or was someone going around killing them? Needless to say, this is definitely not how Lizbeth would like to go out, so she never voiced her opinion about the clergyman's daughter.   


The cooped up racer was somewhat happy when two new guys showed up. They looked to be somewhat related. Either that or they're gay. One of them was taller than the other, wearing a flannel. The other shorter one had a leather jacket on.

Although, she didn’t show it. She did, however, very much appreciate that they owned an ‘89 Chevy Impala. Liz loves it when people are still driving around old cars. She likes it even better when they keep it up so that it looks way nicer than the average Joe would have kept it and not appreciate it.

Luckily enough, these Winchesters didn’t seem like the average Joes.

Beth was the one who confronted the Winchesters about Leah’s bull crap. She had to be really sneaky about it, and make sure no one was watching the trio. Together, they stopped her. After which, she put most of her clothes and things in her Dodge and drove with the boys to wherever they were going. Before she left, the racer entrusted the house to her neighbors.

She didn’t know what this new journey would entail, but that’s what she thought was so exciting about it.

 

 

Liz got to know the two Winchesters and some of their problems. Although, some of which she had to hear from Cass. Some, she heard from Bobby. A lot of times, when they had a fight, she would be the boys’ rock.

The guys taught her how to use all kinds of guns, the difference between angel and demon blades, as well as hand to hand combat. She learned pretty quickly and even seemed to know a few things about guns. When they asked her how she knew all this stuff she replied with “Let’s just say, I had a life before you knew me.” Before they could even ask about said life she said, “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Once, Dean thought it would be a good idea to race Liz. Oh, boy was he wrong. They didn’t bet anything high stakes, but they did bet on the loser has to buy the stakes at a local diner.

Dean’s Baby couldn’t really stand a chance against Liz’s Dodge. Her car was fine-tuned to race, while his wasn’t. He sort of knew things about racing, about drifting, but was aced by Liz’s skills. Dean wasn’t exactly mad when he lost, all he knew was that he had to pay for burgers at lunch.

The racer was there when the gods kidnapped them, as well as when they confronted the four horsemen.

She tried to convince both of them to say no to the ones trying to possess them and was with the group when Castiel said assbutt. She died, but like Bobby and Cas, she was resurrected. Yet the resurrections were done at the cost of losing Sam to Hell.

During the year Sam was thought to be dead, Liz and Dean had a major fight and went separate ways. She was happy for him, he had a lady and a kid to take care of. For now, they’re out of the life.

 

 

Almost a few months later, Sam came to her asking her for help. Beth was shocked for sure. At first, she couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that he was actually alive. Some higher power definitely had to be pulling the strings. Together, they found the Campbells and started hunting down Alphas.

She knew that Sam had no soul by the way he acted around certain things.

It wasn’t until Dean was brought into the mix that the trio found out the real reason for all the Alpha killing.

Then, Cass became a god. What a trip that was. Liz had to go do some races just to blow off some steam and get away from things for a bit. She never told Sam or Dean where the hell she got all that money from. They most likely just assumed that she was an amazing hacker/ really good a credit card fraud.

Through some more ordeals, Sam got his soul back.

Together, the trio managed to convince Castiel to return all the souls back to purgatory. Somehow, Leviathans were released into the world. Those beasts felt like an even more hectic ride than God level Cass. However, needless to say, Lizbeth and Charlie got along swimmingly. The boys were happy to see their friend gain a female friend. Although, now it was double moping around and acting like jerks during certain times of the month.

Then, after the Leviathans were defeated, Dean was sent into Purgatory. Sam and Liz went out of the life for a bit. They settled down into a two bedroom apartment in a nice neighborhood; and had separate rooms, but that didn’t stop them from going into each other's beds at night.

  


Then all of a sudden, Dean was back with a vampire friend. He expects them to trust that monster? Well, actually, Dean expects them to trust him to trust that monster. Well, whatever. At least Liz actually tries. She used to have mutant friends, so, why are monster really any different? Sometimes, she doesn’t want to hunt with the boys, Although most of the time she does.

When Kevin figured out that there had to be three trials for someone to go through to close the gates of hell forever, she knew that one of the boys would be dying. It’s here that she draws the line in the madness. It’s a real shame too, because a week after she left, she found out she was pregnant with Sam’s child.

Of course, she told Sam she was pregnant; but she also told him that she wanted the child out of the life, and when he comes to visit her, to keep all the supernatural stuff in the bunker. This was something Sam could understand and get behind, so he didn’t complain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading these setup chapters!  
> Actual Story coming soon!


	3. Captain America Winter Soldier pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizbeth gets recruited by SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain America: The Winter Soldier is the first event in the series.
> 
> Hope You enjoy!
> 
> I'll try to update regularly!

 

All while being back in the U.S., she’s rarely ever gone back to LA. Well, that might change when certain people came-a-knocking. It was a year after she gave birth to the girl Danielle. 

Sam tried to visit the two of them every month when Liz was still pregnant. Although, when she became more and more pregnant looking, he visited more. He was there for the child’s birth.  So that’s terrific. Dean was happy for the duo, but there was a certain sadness to him. Was he jealous? Or was it something else? They lived together for the first few months of Danielle's life before Sam was called back into the life. 

Although through all the interactions they had with each other, it was definitely Sam and not Ezekiel (Gadreel), the angel made sure of that. He didn’t want to screw over someone’s relationship. That wouldn’t be right.

 

 

As mentioned before, after a few months of taking care of Danielle, certain people came-a-knocking. She could tell they were pigs right off the bat. In both lives she lived before this, she kept running away from the cops. Especially the DSS. The only organizations that could have possibly wanted her more probably would be the FBI and INTERPOL.

Despite the fact that she knew they were cops, she was a good hostess to them. Never saying anything rude. Well, except for a quip remark here and there.

The men who came to visit her were a badass black man sporting an eye patch and a gringo who looked like he was one of those guys who wore preppy clothing back in high school. Needless to say, she was perhaps a bit more than shocked that they offered to give her a job at a government organization with a cleared criminal record. When she asked why they told her it was because they could use her unique skill set of fast cars and close combat.

Over some elaboration, she accepted the job. Liz told Sam she was leaving Danni with closely trusted friends for a time. When he asked why she told him the truth. She couldn't lie to Sam, not on something like this. He was okay with this in all honesty, maybe because it means she can get paid and support the gang. The danger wasn’t even a factor in the decision-making at all for either of them. They’ve faced danger on a pretty much daily bases. If she dies, Sam knows Billie would most likely allow her to be revived. 

Like Sam and Dean are, Billie probably knows that Liz is also destined to help save the world. She already has, a couple of times. Although, she won’t tell the boys about any of this. At least, not yet.

  
  


After working at the agency for months, Liz became well-liked by most of her peers, including Natasha. The x-assassin actually enjoyed that fact that a sweet and kind woman such as Lizbeth, could be badass and have a knowledge of cars  _ and  _ weapons. Although, there were some who wanted her to get out because of her criminal record, but, they’re just full of crap. They wanted to get something out of the former racer, even though they knew that shit like a criminal record didn’t really matter in their business. Plus, it’s cleared anyway, so wooptido. 

 

Sam called her a couple of times. In fact, he would do so regularly, to update her on the goings on, and she would do the same for him. Or at least, she would tell her lover stuff that wasn’t classified.

Fury got Trejo to bug Steve’s apartment, and Sharon to move next door to him. Now that he’s got the eyes and ears on him, Fury could watch him. As to why, Trejo didn’t know or really want to care.

 

 

The action things really start to kick in when she becomes part of a strike team to take down pirates on a boat with hostages. Liz and Natasha were set on the task of gathering info for Fury. She didn’t ask any questions, but Liz couldn’t deny that she was curious about why they need the info.

But Cap wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing. As soon as they got back, he went to Fury’s office to ask or really confront the man about it all.

Liz didn’t need to ask Steve what happened because she eavesdropped on their entire conversation. While Steve wasn’t looking, she put a small, circular stick-on listening device on Cap’s suit. Right now, she’s somewhere in the building listening to this:

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying can you?” Asked Steve when he presumably went in.

“I didn’t lie. It’s just that Agent Romanoff and Trejo had a different mission than yours,” Fury responded, likely sitting in his chair.

“Which you didn’t feel obliged to share.”

“I’m not obliged to do anything.”

“Those hostages could have died Nick.”

“I sent the greatest soldier to make sure that didn’t happen.”

“Soldiers trust each other. That’s what makes it an army, not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns.”

“Last time I trusted someone I lost an eye. Look, I didn’t want you doing anything you weren’t comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything. Trejo not so much, but she’s comfortable enough. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she planted a listening device on you, and is listening to this conversation.”

Oh crap. Trejo was almost found out by Fury, while he can’t necessarily prove that there’s a device on the suit, he can still infer.

“I can’t lead a mission when the people I’m leading at missions have some of their own.”

“It’s called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.”

“Except you.”

There came a bit of a pause before Fury spoke. “You’re wrong about me. I do share.” Then, he muttered something Liz quite didn’t catch, but it sounded like, “I’m nice like that.”

The next thing Liz could tell was that the two men entered the elevator, as Fury said “Insight bay.”

Following that command, the computer informed Fury that Captain America doesn’t have clearance, so the director overrides it. 

Next, the two exchanged words about elevator music and Fury’s grandfather. Nothing really interesting for Liz to think of taking note.

However, Liz decided to pay attention when Fury stated, “Yeah, I know. They’re a little bit bigger than the 22.”

Beth could only presume that they exited the elevator and started walking through the bay when fury explained, “This is project Insight. Three next-generation helicarriers synched to a network of targeting satellites.” 

“Launch Millenarian Star,” Steve pointed out.

“Once we get them in the air,” Fury continued, “They never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines.”

“Stark?” Cap questioned. It would make sense if Tony Stark had his finger in this type of pie.

“I had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look on our old turbines. These new long-range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist’s DNA before he steps outside a spider hole. We’re gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.”

“The punishment usually came after the crime.”

“I can’t afford to wait that long.”

“Who’s we?”

“After New York, I convinced the world security council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once, we’re way ahead of the curve.”

“By holding a gun to everyone on earth and calling it protection," Steve had a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest Generation. You guys’ did some nasty stuff.”

“Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well, but we did it so that people could be free. This isn’t freedom, this is fear.”

“Shield takes the world as it  _ is  _ not as we like it to be. It’s getting damn near past time for you to get with that program Cap.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

The two didn’t say anything, so Liz presumed Steve left. As he came up from the elevator, Beth approached him by walking right beside him.

“Hey Cap,” she said, as she slowed her quickened pace down to a walk.

“Liz,” he acknowledged. 

“So, now that you’ve heard about it, you don’t like it?”

“No, do you?”

“I didn’t know the entire truth, which is why a placed a listening device on one of the black lines of your suit.”

“Oh," Cap said almost in a sarcastic tone. "so you admit it.”

“Yep. Sorry about that, by the way.” At this point, they were close to the parking garage. “What do you plan on doing?”

“I’m not sure yet… But I’ll tell you when I do.”

Trejo stopped at the elevator while Steve got in. The gentleman gestured to ask if she was going somewhere as well, she declined saying that she still had things around here to do.


	4. Captain America Winter Soldier pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets a call from Steve in the hospital, Steve gets attacked at the Triskelion, Liz gets a call from Hill, and Sam.

All she knew was that she got a call from Steve saying something about Fury, a shooter, and hospitalization. The agent raced across town to get into the hospital.

“What happened?” Liz half barked at Cap as she entered the viewing room for the surgery.

“Shield’s been compromised. Fury was attacked twice-,” Steve explained as he leaned over the little ledge under the glass.

“Twice?!" Liz exclaimed. God damn, whoever’s after them are persistent. 

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed.

All of a sudden Natasha burst into the room. “Is he going to make it?” She asked a little winded. She must have run faster than Liz did.

“I don’t know,” Rogers replied honestly.

“Tell us about the shooter,” said Liz.

“He’s fast and he’s strong. Had a metal arm.” Steve answered.

All of a sudden, Maria Hill stood next to the bunch. She came in without a sound.

“Ballistics?” ordered Nat not turning to see Fury’s right-hand man stand beside her.

“Three slugs, no rifle and completely untraceable,” Hill recalled.

“Soviet-made?” asked Liz, crossing her arms.

“Soviet-made,” Nat confirmed.

All of a sudden, the monitor started to beep faster. The doctor’s movements became a bit rushed. Nicholas J. Fury was dying. Next, they brought in the defibrillator. 

“Don’t do this to be Nick,” Nat muttered.

The doctors charged the device and placed it on Fury’s chest. The body jolted upwards before falling back onto the table.

“Pulse?" asked a Doctor.

“No pulse,” stated another.

The doctors counted down as they charged the defibrillator again and placed it on his skin. Still no pulse. At this point, tears were coming out of the agent's’ eyes.

“Don’t do this to me,” Nat muttered. The second one more like a whisper.

Cap faced the other way as doctors talked of the time of death. Liz did the same. After a few seconds, so did Hill. Nat lingered for a minute or two.

 

The four of them gathered around their boss’s body before Hill said,” I need to take him.”

Steve went behind Nat and said her name, signaling to her it’s time to go. The x-assassin touched the dead man’s forehead before quickly leaving. To that, Steve and Liz shared a look before going after her.

“Natasha,” Steve called when he exited the room.

“Why was Fury at your apartment?” Nat questioned.

Liz disappeared into the oncoming sea of agents before she could hear Cap’s response.

 

* * *

 

Liz probably should be in the Triskelion right now, but she didn’t want to. No one asked her to be back anyway. Right now, she’s sitting outside Sam Wilson’s house waiting for Rogers to answer the call on his earpiece. Wilson doesn’t even know who Liz is. He’s probably freaking out because someone in a Dodge has been parked outside his house for longer than one should. Granted, the only reason she’s at his door is that he and Cap have run into each other a couple of times.

“Why did you call me over to the hospital?” Liz asked Cap over the phone.

“What do you mean?” Cap questioned. He just got out of the building and is currently riding his motorcycle towards an aircraft trying to shoot him.

“I’m not what someone would call close to Nick. Hell, you, Nat and Maria were way closer to him than me. So why?”

“Why did Fury tell you to bug my apartment?” He retaliated. There came a bit of a pause before the hero stated, “This really isn’t a good time.” Liz could hear gunshots and the whizzing of an aircraft.

“Alright fine,” The woman then hung up.

Finally, Sam came out of the door and knocked on Liz’s passenger window. The racer rolled it down. “Can I help you the man asked?”

“I was just wondering Captain America stopped by your house recently,” Liz answered honestly.

“No, uh, no he hasn’t. Should he have?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Well, he’s not here now, should I call you if he does though?”

“That’d be great.” Liz scrambled around her Dodge to find pen and paper. Luckily, after a minute or so, she found some. With the items in hand, she wrote her number. “I’ll see you ‘round.” The woman gave Wilson the piece of paper before speeding off.

When she got maybe five blocks away from Wilson’s house, Hill called. 

“Hill? What’s up?”

“Meet me in these coordinates.” Hill sent the agent a pin on google maps. “What we want to discuss with you can’t be said over the phone. People could be listening. And get there fast”

“Got it.” Hill hung up before Liz could even reach the phone. Per command, the racer picked up speed a little. Of course, where no one else was on the road, and she was sure cops weren’t around, she let loose on the speed, drifting around the corners (turns).

About fifteen minutes in with her fast driving, Liz got a call from her lover, Sam. Not wanting to really split focus, and crash like Dr. Steven Strange, the racer slowed down.

“Hey,” they said at the same time. Liz chuckled.

“So, how’s life since last time we spoke? You still blacking out?” Liz asked.

“Ah, no, no I’m not… I’m going to say, that life is no weirder than it usually is.” 

Oh? How so?”

“Well, we encountered Pishtacos in a spa.”

“What’s a-?”

“It’s a Peruvian fat sucker.”

“Oh, weird. Did you have to kill it, er, them?”

“Uh, well, we killed one.”

“Alright, why?”

“They, or actually, one of them sucked the fat from people while they were giving the clients massages. The other killed some by sucking all of the fat from their bodies.”

“Okay then… I’m trying not to imagine that as I drive down the road.”

“Oh? Where’re you headed?”

“Can’t tell ya babe, it’s classified.”

“Aww.” Liz could tell that her lover was giving her his signature puppy dog face. “Nah, it’s alright. I understand.”

With a small chuckle, Liz said, “Alright good. What else is new?”

“Well, apparently the bunker was haunted, so we had to take care of that.”

“You know what? That makes sense. I mean, the Men of Letters have most likely killed tons of creatures there. Hell, some hunters or men of letters could have been there as well. But, you took care of it I hope?”

“Yeah, everything's, good in the bunker.”

“Good. That’s good.” 

A few minutes of silence came in before Sam spoke again. “I’ve told you about the ghostfacers right?”

“Yeah, once, why? Are they back?”

“Yep. We saw them up in Washington investigating the death of a teenager who took a selfie with a ghost in it.”

“Ehh,” Liz grimaced in a bit of disgust. “How’d that go?”

“I- I don’t even really know at this point. I mean, it went well for us, it’s just that-” 

“The Ghostfacers got in your way instead of helped you again and they’re annoying?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, I gotta go, I’ve reached my destination. Talk to you later okay?”

“Okay.” Sam sounded all mopy. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Lizbeth did indeed arrive at the destination, but she checked it a few times before deciding that: yes, this is the destination. Luckily, she parked right near the entrance. Curious, she nudged it to see if it would open, which it did. It didn’t take her long to find Hill sitting in a chair next to bed with Fury in it attached to a monitor and IV bag. 

“Whoa, that’s not what I was expecting,” Liz sort of deadpanned.

“That’s kinda funny, because that’s almost… the exact reaction… I thought would come out of your mouth,” Fury stated slowly, and Liz smiled. 

Out of concern, Beth glanced at the monitor. It didn’t beep yet, so she got confused.

“My heart rate, it’s one beat per minute.” Fury explained.

“H-how is that even possible?” Needless to say, she’s astonished. Yet in the back of her mind, she probably thinks that a soul reaper kept him alive.

“Well, it has to do with a chemical compound, that Banner created. Also, It felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, then this lady came up to me and she barred me from entering heaven, or wherever I was going.”

“What was her name?”

“Billie.” To that answer, the racing huntress smiled. Of course, it’s Billie. 

“Of course it was Billie.” In her heart of hearts, mayhaps Liz shouldn’t have said this out loud. Both Fury and Hill looked at her weird. “Damn it, Chuck!” She softly cursed. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yep,” Hill answered, making the y sound long and pronouncing the p. “Who’s Billie?”

“Yeah, she comes to me when I’m close to dying,” states Fury.

“How many times has that happened?” asked Liz, a suspicious glance coming onto her face.

“Uhh, once or twice.”

Liz smiles with a breathed out a laugh and thinks,  _ “Oh that’s cute, I know guys who’ve died countless times. Although, you could just be putting it mildly, with the sort of life that you lead.” _

“Makes sense, she’s a soul reaper. The only way I could think of if she barred you from leaving this plain, is that you’re meant to do greater things still.”

“Really?” The man asked with intrigue. Agent Trejo nods and gives no elaboration on her explanation of Billie. After a few seconds of silence, Fury said, “Anyway, we also injected Tetrodotoxin B into my system, which is why my heart beat slowed down dramatically……. Alright, so, we called you here because Shield is compromised. So, I wanted to ask you personally. Are you part of an organization called Hydra?”

HYDRA, HYDRA, where has she heard that name before? Oh, right. Cipher had her and Owen’s team steal something from them. 

“No, I am not part of Hydra. But I will tell you, that a team of criminals and I stole some mineral from them for a cyber-terrorist.” Wow, she actually admitted to doing that openly in front of two people who uphold the law. Hill squinted her eyes, while Fury did nothing to react to the statement.

“Where did you say you acquired your skills again?” Hill questioned.

“I didn’t,” Liz answered almost sure of it. 

Although she must have told someone at some point. Fury and the people who scrubbed her record are probably the only people who actually saw her record.

“Can we know now?”

Liz quickly thought it over, and decided to say, “Maybe.” Fury rolled his eyes a bit and sighed.

Maria looked at her colleague with a confused/wtf look on her face. “What do mean ‘maybe’?”

“We’re not there yet.” That is probably one of the most cryptic things Lizbeth has ever said to anyone ever. Sure they scrubbed her record. But just because she had one, doesn’t mean she’ll tell you about it. Besides, she would never even talk about a said record in front of people who didn’t know it existed. Hill had to of known right. Right?


	5. Captain America The Winter Soldier pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill and Trejo commit a plan to action.

“So, now, Shield is the bad guys, right?” Liz asked the two in front of her: Nicholas J. Fury and Maria Hill. 

“That’s correct,” confirmed Maria.

“What do we plan on doing about that?” Liz asked.

“Well, fist, we should get the two of you back to the Triskelion. Cooperate. Find Romanoff and Cap, and bring them here,” Fury conducted, “But before we do any of that. Is the bug still in Steve’s and Nat’s phones?” He asked. 

After a while, the three of them are still there. One of them has to be. The other two are there to conspire with and protect him.

Agent Trejo typed on a computer linked to a system to find the answer to her boss’s question. “Steve? Yes. Natasha’s too smart for that,” Liz told the other two.

“Where are they?” asked Hill.

Pulling up Steve’s ping from a satellite with the somewhat crappy tech of this hideout she determined that he’s in Massachusetts. “What’s in Massachusetts?”

“There’s a lot of things,” answered Fury, “but they are headed directly for Steve’s old training camp. Which is also where Shield first started, and may be the root of the problem.”

After that, Maria and Liz wasted no time, getting back to the Triskelion. However, they left the racer’s Dodge at the hideout and went in Maria’s car.

* * *

 

At some point in the night, Wilson called.  “How do you know that they would come to me?” he asked, he’s outside in the backyard of his house, while Liz is in the girl’s bathroom.

“Did they come?” She asked as she pretended blow dried her hands.

“No, it’s just been bugging me.”

“Well, you are very trustworthy. Look, I don’t have enough time, but I’m on your guys’ side. Call me if you need.” With that, she hung up and walked out of the ladies room. Back into her seat.

 

* * *

 

Then all of a sudden, Cap and Natasha were spotted destroying downtown. The racer and the right hand elect to be part of the team who goes to get them.

They finally arrive. The leader of the team practically screams, “Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Get down!” Cap and co do as told as the whirring of helicopter blades whizzes above them. 

One of the team members points their rifle directly at the back of Steve’s head. “Put the gun down. Not here,” Rumlow informs. “Not here.”

The agent lays off, and all the assailants are loaded into the van with cuffed hands.

“He looked right at me,” Steve told Natasha and Wilson.

“How’s that even possible, that was like seventy years ago or something,” Wilson reasons, sitting next to Natasha, who is seated opposite Steve.

“Zola,” Steve reminisces. “Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ‘43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and-

“None of that’s your fault, Steve,” stated Natasha, sort of lazily. No one has healed her wound yet.

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

Wilson glanced at Natasha’s shoulder and said, “We need to get a doctor here. If we don’t put pressure on that wound, she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck.”

All of a sudden, the masked person the didn’t know was Maria brought out her shock stick, which quieted Sam. The next thing Hill did was sting the team member next to her and kicked him. Liz took that as her cue to do that to the team member next to her. Simultaneously, the two removed their masks.

“Ahg,” Hill groaned. “That thing was squeezing my brain.”

“Tell me about it,” Liz seconded

Maria took one look at Sam before asking, “Who’s this guy?”

“He’s a friend,” Steve responded.

“Alright, let’s get ourselves out of here,” Trejo suggested as she cut into the floor of the van. When she finished, there was a square shaped hole in the floor big enough for people. Liz jumped through first. 

“Alright, Natasha, go next,” Nat did as told, but carefully. Next came Sam, the Steve, then Hill. After everyone made it out and they were all safe, the quintet made their way towards what Hill and Trejo called the hideout.

Upon getting there, they saw that Trejo’s Dodge was still parked outside. Maria opened, while everyone else went inside before she closed it.

As they walked in, the doctor rushed towards the group. “GSW she’s lost at least a pint. Maybe more.” Liz informed.

“I’ll take her,” said the man.

“She’ll want to see him first,” claimed Maria.

The group made their way down the hall to see something with drapes covering it. Upon opening the drapes, they found Fury, who looked up at them and said, “About damn time.”

Natasha settled down so that the doctor could have a look at her wound, while Fury rattled off a list of his own, “Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache” he stopped.

“Don’t forget your collapsed lung,” informed the doctor.

“Oh let’s not forget that.” Fury told himself. “Otherwise, I’m good.”

“They cut you open your heart stopped,” Nat pointed out.

“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn’t work so great for him, but we found a use for it.”

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” asked Cap.

“Any attempt on the Director’s life had to look successful,” Hill pointed out.

“Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust,” Fury stated with a sigh. 

“Okay, but why bring me into the fold? I’ve been here way less than anyone here,” Liz pointed out. 

“Because, with the life that you’ve lead when you were on a job, or hunt, you always pulled through for the rest of the group.”

Liz smiled and said, “We don’t call it a hunt, we call it a case, but okay.” The rest of the group gave her a weird look. “What?” she asked in defense of herself. “Also, I’m guessing the man that tried to attack you was the Bucky you were talking about in the van?”

Steve studied the floor for a few seconds before answering, “Yeah, yeah, he was.”   
  


 

After a bit, Fury was cleared to get out of the sick bay, essentially. With that taken care of, they decided to go over planning. The group all gathered around a table.

“This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize,” Fury pointed out, holding a picture of Alexander Pierce. “He said, ‘peace isn't an achievement. It was a responsibility. See,” Fury leaned forward. “It’s stuff like this, that gives me trust issues. 

“We have to stop the launch,” stated Natasha, sitting just a few chairs away from fury. Her hands gathered together on the table.

“I don’t think the council is accepting my calls anymore,” said Fury opening a briefcase revealing three microchips

“What’s that?” Sam asked, standing around the table with his hands on his hips.

“Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet,” Mill explained, turning a computer around showing the carriers on a map. “They’ll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.” 

“We need to breach those carries and replace their targeting blades with our own,” Fury informed.

“One or two won’t cut it, we need to link all three carriers to work. Because if one of those ships remain operational, a whole lot of people are going to die.”

“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We have to get past them, insert these server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what’s left-.”

“We’re not salvaging anything,” Steve interjected. “We’re not just taking down the carriers Nick, we’re taking down Shield.”

“Shield had nothing to do with th-”

“You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. Shield’s been compromised, you’ve said so yourself. Hydra grew under your nose and nobody noticed.”

“Why do you think we’re meeting in this cave? I noticed.”

“How many people paid the price before you did?”

That must have struck somewhere because Fury became silent before saying, “I-look, I didn’t know anything about Barnes.”

“Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? Shield, Hydra,” Steve shook his head. “It all goes.”

“He’s right,” said Hill. Fury looked at her and she nodded. He looked at Nat, who just leaned back in her chair, then to Liz what said, “He does have a point.”

Next, he looked at Wilson. “Don’t look at me,” the man said. “I do what he does, just slower.”

Fury chuckled. “Well,” he was about to say before sighing and leaning back into his chair in thought. “Looks like you’re giving the orders now Captain.”

Holy freaking Chuck. This is happening. Liz went to check on her car before hitting the road. Seeing if anything wasn’t in as good of a shape as she needs them to be. As she unlocked the trunk to check out all her hunting weapons, she couldn’t help but think of the apocalypse, and every other adventure she had with the Winchesters.

Before she knew it, everyone was gearing up to fight. Cap didn’t have his uniform, so he went to the History Museum to get his old one.


	6. Captain America the Winter Soldier pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I skipped notes from the other chapters, oh well. Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point!
> 
> This chapter is way long!

Everyone went their separate ways before they put their plan into action. Falcon, Cap, and Hill went to the opposite side of the river from the Triskelion. Meanwhile, Natasha snuck into the building disguised as one of the councilwoman Hawley, and Liz went into the room where they are currently overseeing the launch of the Helicarriers.

Cap, Hill, and Falcon tampered with something and took over a section of the building, while Natasha was with Pierce celebrating the launch.

All of a sudden, Cap’s voice was heard on the speaker saying, “Attention all Shield agents. This is Steve Rogers. You may have heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. And I think it’s time you know the truth…  Shield is not what we thought it was.” From what Liz could tell, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. “It’s been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader.” Around the room, people looked at each other in disbelief. The council members looked to Pierce with suspicion and mayhaps a bit of disgust. The strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don’t know how many more. But I know their in the building. They could be standing right next to you.” To this, people looked around silently asking each other: are you one of them? Meanwhile, Pierce typed something on his phone. “They almost have what they want: Absolute control. He shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I’m asking you a lot. The price of freedom is high. Always has been. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to be on that.”

After he finished, Falcon came towards him and asked, “Did you write that all down first? Or was that off the top of your head?”

Meanwhile. Every council member at this point has turned against Pierce. “You smug son of a bitch,” said Councilman Rockwell. Right as he did, however, some guards came in.

Councilman Singh ordered, “Arrest him,” to one of the soldiers, but was met with a gun to the head.

“I guess I got the floor,” claimed Pierce.

 

* * *

 

“Preempt the launch sequence,” commanded the strike team leader, Rumlow, to one of the guys at a desk. “Send those ships up now.”

Uh oh. We might have a problem. Liz slowly walks over to the two agents.

The guy in the chair hesitated. “Is there a problem?” asked the leader.

“I-” the agent stuttered. To this, almost everyone in the room looked over.

“Is there a problem?” The leader raised his voice.

“Sorry sir,” the agent said mousily. Then the guy didn’t do anything. Liz stopped walking and shot a worried glance at Sharon who returned it. “I’m not gonna launch those ships,” claimed the guy in the chair. “Captain's orders.” The guy sitting in the chair winced when he heard the gun clack.

“Move away from your station,” the leader commandeered.

At this point, Liz had enough, and apparently, so did Sharon as they both came towards the guy and put and held him at gunpoint. “I don’t think so.” “Like he said.”  Everyone else in the room pointed their guns at each other. “Captain’s orders,” Liz said. She was the closest to the strike team leader.

“You picked the wrong side agents,” he said before pressing the gun closer to the man’s head.

“Depends on where you’re standing.”

The strike team leader hesitated before dropping the gun and whipping out a knife, He swung the blade, but Liz dodged. In one swift motion, the leader took another gun out and almost shot the man in the chair. Liz kicked the chair away, so the bullets missed. Around the room, people started firing at each other. A bullet whizzed past Liz and she rolled under the table to shoot at the person firing at her. She shot him dead. The racer then rolled back under the table to get a shot at Rumlow, but by then he had already initiated the launch and sprinted out of there. The screen flashed with the word: OVERRIDE. The alarm blared once and the helicarriers started.

Liz shot at some people before debating what to do. All of a sudden, Sharon rolled over towards her. “You go,” she said, firing before taking cover. “You sure?” Liz asked, doing the same. “Yeah, I’ll fight these guys. Go after him.” With a nod, Liz sprinted for the door.

 

* * *

 

“Their initiating launch,” Hill informed the two men beside her.

As they ran out of the building, Falcon asked, “Hey Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?”

“If they're shooting at you, their bad,” Cap responded.

To that, Falcon spread his wings and flew off while Cap jumped and landed hard on the docking bay. Immediately people started firing at him. He used his shield to block as he ran and took cover with all the crates. Suddenly, a guy came up to him with a  gun in his hands. One hit from the shield to the gun and one hard punch was enough to knock him out. Before Cap went any further, he threw a grenade behind him, to the right of a crate, which took a few guys out.

Meanwhile, as Falcon was trying to get close to the helicarrier already in the air, he was shot at. “Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.”

“You okay?” asked Steve, checking over his shoulder.

Falcon maneuvered away from the blasts as they came towards him. “Well, I’m not dead yet.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the conference room full of council members.

“Let me ask you something,” said Pierce, after looking out the window. “What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai, and you knew they were going to drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?” He asked Councilman Singh, offering him a glass of champagne. The council member took the glass. “And you could just top it, with the flick of a switch. Would you?”

“Not if it was your switch,” the council member answered, throwing the glass of champagne across the floor. It crashed before Pierce snickered and held his hand to the guard to get a gun.

As the guard handed him said weapon, Councilwoman Hawley, aka Natasha kicked the man out of the way, took the gun from Pierce and punched him in the face. Then she through a shocking device to one of the guards who immediately went down. Next, Hawley pushed another guard on the back of the knee with her foot, flipped him over and dropped him to the ground. As soon as another guard came up to her on her left, she grabbed the arm with the gun and spun him, to hit the table. Another guy came up on her other side. She grabbed the arm with the gun, hit his neck, grabbed him, and forced him down. Most likely snapping his neck.

With the guards taken care off, she pointed the gun at Pierce and turned off the device that disguised her. “I’m sorry,” Natasha ripped off the sticky tech from her face and removing the wig. “Did I step on your moment?”

 

* * *

 

The people in the room with Hill are monitoring the helicarriers takeoffs. “Satellites in range at 3,000 feet.” One of them informs.

“Falcon, status?” Maria asks over the comms.

“Engaging,” Wilson confirms, flying downwards than to the right, avoiding every shot fired at him. He turns around and before he lands, he takes his pistols out. Fingers on the triggers. The man kicks a guy in the chest before touching his feet on the surface of the runway, then his jet moves him backward as he fires at the man guy he just kicked.

“Alright Cap, I’m in,” Falcon spoke too soon as a jet came right up to him. Wilson spun around to evade fire.

For a good few yards, it’s a cat and mouse game as Wilson flies low under the grounded aircraft. Then, some ammo destroys a plane and the force pushes Falcon forward. Making him grunt as he falls.

With the jet still barreling towards him, Falcon fires his pistols into the windshield of the vehicle.

The jet flies past him as he jumps off the edge before engaging his wings. The aircraft then follows him under the helicarrier, still shooting.

On the ground, Cap takes down every guy that comes at him, using a combination of his shield and his kicks. Steve throws his shield when Maria tells him, “Eight minutes Cap.”

“I’m working on it,” he responds as he heads towards an open door.

 

* * *

 

Liz finally caught up to Rumlow. She yelled for him to stop but he didn’t. Of course, that wasn’t gonna happen, but she yelled anyway. When he did stop, it was at a dead end. He probably thought he could take her down.

Rumlow wipes out a knife. Liz takes out a blade. The two went at. Liz had the advantage because of the bigger blade. With a snicker from Liz, the two begun to battle Each thrust, slash or jab was meet with a counter or block. Their little dangerous dance lasted for over two minutes. Neither side giving in. At some point, Rumlow got her blade and got her in a choke hold. Liz got out of it, by flipping him over, which landed him on his back. Out of shock, he let go of her blade. She kept hold of one arm and twisted it. Rumlow yelped in pain. Somehow, he was able to kick her and she fell hard on the ground. The two wrestled for a while and threw some punches.

Then, Liz was able to wriggle free. She darted to her dagger, and Rumlow did the same for his knife. Through more thrusts, slashes, and jabs, Beth was able to knock the knife out of his hands. She then cut him deeply in the no knifeless arm. The man winced in pain for a split second, which opened the door for Liz to kick him hard into the ground. Without a second thought, she quickly took her gun out and shot him in the head.

Relieved that it was over, she sighed while breathing heavily, catching her breath. Once regained, she went to comms and asked how people were doing.

“Working on it,” Cap and Falcon said simultaneously.

“Got it,” Liz replied, roaming the halls with the blade in her hand, ready to take on anyone who came at her.

 

* * *

 

Councilman Yen holds Pierce at gunpoint while Natasha types something on a computer. “What are you doing?” asks Rockwell.

“She’s disabling security protocols, and dumping all the secrets onto the internet,” Pierce answered for her, walking towards the screens

“Including Hydra’s,” Natasha interjected.

“And Shield’s,” Pierce added. “If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden.”

Nat stops momentarily but ignores him and keeps going.

“Are you sure you’re ready for the world to see who you really are?” Pierce questioned.

“Are you?” Nat retaliated.

* * *

 

Steve was already on one of the helicarriers when he was able to switch chips.

“Falcon?” asked Hill, seeing that the first helicarrier has been deactivated. “Where are you now?”

“I had to take a detour,” replied Falcon as he weaved through the air to avoid the bullets from the jet, and the structure of the helicarrier. At the next moment, the pilot of the aircraft fired tracker missiles. Those same weapons destroyed part of the underside of the helicarrier including the glass. Wilson tucked in his wings and flipped. The man fell a few feet before releasing the wings and flying once more. Next, he used his jetpack to get into the floating structure. “I’m in,” he claimed. Typing some things on a board. The chips came out, and he replaced one before leaving.

Seeing that a second helicarrier had been deactivated, Maria said, “Two down. One to go.”

 

* * *

 

Liz heard explosions coming from outside, so she went to check it out. Low and behold, it was Bucky blowing up a few jets trying to take flight. She was too late to get to him when he shot a guy, took the windshield off and flew the plane upwards. “Damn it Chuck!” she cursed, Next, she went on the coms and said, “Guys, we got a problem, Bucky’s in the air. I repeat, Bucky is in the air.” She would go on a jet to go after him, but there is none left.

* * *

 

Back in the boardroom, Natasha was attempting to disable the encryption. “Disabling the encryption,” Pierce said and she stopped, “Is an executive order. It takes two alpha level members.”

As if he timed that, Nick Fury’s helicopter c=arrived on the landing pad. When he came into the door, his long leather jacket flapped in the wind in a dramatic fashion.

“Did you get my file?” asked Pierce. Natasha went back to work. “I’m glad you’re here Nick.”

“Really?” asked Nick, striding towards the blonde. “‘Cause I thought _you_ had me killed.”

“You know how the game works.”

Fury shifted his weight as he asked, “So why make me head of SHIELD?”

Pierce looped his fingers in his belt loops. “Because you’re the best. You’re the most ruthless person I’ve ever met.”

“I did what I did to protect people.”

“Our enemies are your enemies Nick. Disorder, war. Just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago.Diplomacy? A holding action, Nick. A band-aid. Bogota,” at the mention of that place, Fury’s head righted itself. “You didn’t ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people. By sacrificing twenty million. It’s the next step Nick if you have the courage to take it.”

“No, I have the courage not to,” Nick said, taking the man’s arm and walking towards the screen. The computer activated the retinal scanner, as Nat brought a gun to Pierce’s head.

“Don’t think we wiped your clearance from the system,” he pointed out.

“I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary,” Fury removed his patch. “You need to keep both eyes open.”

The two men completed their retinal scan as the computer confirmed their level of clearance, and activated certain things.

* * *

 

“Charlie carrier’s 45 degrees off the port bow,” confirmed Jill as she saw part of the strike team enter the room via security cameras and shot them. “Six minutes.”

“Hey, Sam! Gonna need a ride!” called Steve as a bunch of men readied their weapons and aimed it at Mr. America.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” said Sam as he glided through the air.

As the ammo from the men’s weapons missed Rogers, he jumped claiming, “I just did.” As he fell through the sky, Falcon caught him with one arm, just in the nick of time. Sam grunted at the weight of the man he held as the jet pack moved them upwards.

When they landed on the final helicarrier, Wilson said, “You know, you’re a lot heavier than you look.”

To which Cap replied, “I had a big breakfast.”

Just as he said that however, Bucky pushed him off of the blacktop. Wilson tried to go after him, but Bucky grabbed one of his wings, keeping him there. Next, Bucky yanked him backward. Luckily, Sam’s jetpack caught him. Now that he had stability, Falcon fired at the Winter Soldier, but he dodges and hides behind a structure. Seeing this, Falcon tries to get a better angle, but Bucky laches a rope onto him and pulls him down to the ground. The guy yanks harder, and a wing comes off. Thinking that he’s won, Bucky kicks the man off the aircraft.

Falcon falls for a good amount of feet before unhooking his other wing and parachuting onto the roof of the building.

“Cap,” says Falcon. “Cap, come in, are you okay?”

Steve grunts before saying, “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” The soldier is hanging onto a ledge with his shield still on his arm. He’s able to hoist himself up and says, “I’m still on the helicarrier.”

“The suit’s down. Sorry Cap”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

“Falcon, Liz, a few strike team members are headed for the council’s office.”

“On it,” the two said simultaneously.

Cap was able to make it to the bridge without interruption only to find Bucky blocking the way to his destination. “People are gonna die, Buck… I can’t let that happen.” Neither of them moved. “Please don’t make me do this,” Bucky said nothing.

Finally, Steve threw his shield, but Bucky deflected it with his metal arm. The Winter Soldier whipped out his gun and tried to shoot at cap from multiple angles, failing every time by a block. That is, until, Cap tried the offense. He pushed forward with the shield, then Bucky had two guns. Steve was able to block the higher shot, but not the lower one. As retaliation, Cap pushed his old friend back. But, he only got up again. This time, with a knife in his hands. The two threw punches at each other, also using their weapons until Cap got the better of Bucky again.

With the enemy momentarily neutralized, Steve went to unlock the case. Steve turned around to find Bucky about to punch him. The two go at it again. Bucky gets close to stabbing his old friend but was deflected. The casing of wire chips was brought up and Steve took the desired chip out. He was about to but the replacement in, when he noticed Bucky trying to get him again. Steve blocked with his shield, making a bell sound.

With a few swings of his weapon, Cap was able to drive The Winter Soldier out momentarily, before the two went at it again. Finally, with a loud yell, Bucky tackled Steve right onto a ledge part of the structure, losing the shield in the process. The replacement chip slid to the edge. They resorted to a fist fight. Cap was driven back and he grabbed the chip before resuming the fight. Bucky was able to get it out of the man’s hands. Without a second thought, Steve dived for the chip.

 

* * *

 

“Done,” Nat said as the files were released on the internet. “And it’s trending.” she checked her phone.

Pierce, pressed a button on his phone which made all the councilmen fall down in pain. Before he could do the same to Nat, she pointed a gun at him, so did Fury. “If you don’t want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I’d put the gun down,” Pierce advised to Natasha. “That was armed, the moment you pinned it on.” Fury was the first to put his weapon down. Soon, the red-head followed suit.

 

* * *

 

Steve ran to get to the chip but was brought down by his own shield, thrown by Bucky. The brunette fired at him while he blocked with his newly brought shield. Bucky started to run towards him, to counter he threw the shield. Yet, it was deflected by the metal arm.  

Bucky again had the knife in his hands. Steve was able to block and deflect only a few moves before being stabbed in the shoulder. Then, Steve knocked the brunette towards the beam. The Winter Soldier grabbed the chip, but was brought into a choke hold and then thrown down to the ground. Next, Steve held him in a way in which he could break his arm. Cap demanded, “Drop it. Drop it!” Bucky didn’t yield, which only made his old friend twist and break his arm. The man only yelled out in pain. Steve felt his only solution was to choke him out to loosen the guy’s grip, which he did.

Steve was now free to get the chip into the slot.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the building, the members of the strike team that was left were confirming their location, meanwhile, Liz was waiting for them to get into view. She shot one of them dead, and before she could shot the other one, he was tackled by Wilson. The two wrestled for a bit, while Liz waited for the right moment to shoot, which she did.

“Hey,” she said, pulling her teammate up.

“Hey,” he returned.

These people won’t be able to catch a break any time soon. More agents came in to take them down.

* * *

 

 

“Lieutenant, how much longer?” asked Pierce impatiently.

“Sixty-five seconds of satellite link,” the lieutenant confirmed. “Targeting system engaged, lowering weapons right now.”

 

* * *

 

“One minute,” stated Hill as Steve acrobated his way up to the platform with Bucky shooting at him. With a shot to the leg, he was almost able to put the chip in with thirty seconds to spare, Bucky landed another bullet into the super-soldier. Steve went down, he’s losing a lot of blood. The targets will be locked onto by now. By sheer force of will, Cap was able to push himself up and actually put the chip in. Stopping any missiles from firing.

“Okay, Cap get out of there,” ordered Hill, as she rewrote the commands to fire on the other helicarriers.

Steve knows that he can’t exactly move, so he decides to try and sacrifice himself, again. “Fire now.”

“But Steve-”

“Do it!”

Maria fired all weapons, and the helicarriers went down. Steve held on for dear life as it came crumbling down around him. Next, he noticed, that Bucky was being pinned down by a fallen beam.

 

* * *

 

“What a waste,” said Pierce, looking at the destruction.

“You still on the fence about Rodger’s chances?” asked Nat.

“This way, the blonde ordered. “Come on, you’re gonna fly me out of here.

“You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you,” claimed Fury as the other two started to walk away.

“You already did,” replied Pierce.

While he wasn’t looking at her, Natasha charged the device on her shoulder and fell to the ground. Surprised, He looked over at Fury, who shot him.

“Romanoff,” said Fury, coming over to his agent. “Natasha, Natasha! Come on!”

“Ow,” she said when she came back to consciousness. “Those really do sting.”

With his last breath, Pierce quietly chanted, “Hail Hydra.”

* * *

 

Up in the air, the weapons were still being fired. One of those hit the propellor of the highest one, which barrelled into the one that shot it. The lowest helicarrier crashed into the lake of the Triskelion, causing the water to spill over into the landing bay from whence the helicarrier came.

Somehow, the helicarrier, Steve and Bucky were in, was still up in the air. Steve tried to get Bucky out from under the beam as the very same carrier crashed into the floor above where Wilson and Liz were still fighting the strike team.

“Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!” Sam said as he and Liz ran from imminent danger.

“Guys where are you?” asked Nat.

“Forty-first floor, on the west corner,” told Liz.

“We’re on it see you there,” the x-assassin promised.

“Not an option!” Liz and Sam yelled simultaneously.

Taking a leap of faith, the two jumped through a window seeing that the chopper was just a few floors below them. The aircraft tilted sideways so that the two could grab onto something before getting in. Unfortunately, they fall through and Liz holds onto Sam, who holds onto Nat as she pulls the both of them up.

“Forty-first floor!” Sam yelled.

“It’s not like we put floor numbers on the outside of the building.” Fury quipped.

“Hill you got a location on Rodgers?” asked Nat.

Steve was still on the carrier, getting Bucky out of the beam. Finally, he succeeds and the brunette crawls out.

“You know me,” Steve tried.

“No, I don’t!” Bucky lashed out and punched him. The helicarrier started to self steer itself out of the Triskelion and on a collision course with the water.

“Bucky, you’ve known me your whole life. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Shut up!” Bucky struck him again.

As the last moment of hope grew nearer, Steve pulled off his mask. “I’m not gonna fight ya.” he drops his shield. “You’re my friend.”

Angry, Bucky tackled him to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. “You’re my mission.” Suddenly, he stopped.

“Then finish it, ‘cuz I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.” Bucky didn’t resume. He just stared at Steve in horror at what he’d done. Pieces of the aircraft fell and took Steve along with them. Bucky decided to go into the water after him and pull him ashore.


	7. Captain America The Winter Soldier pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the part folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This last chapter is supper short.  
> I'll have events circling Avengers: Age of Ultron somewhere in the mix.

Sam and Liz waited for Steve to wake up. Trouble Man played on Wilson’s phone. All of a sudden, Steve woke up. “On your left,” he said, getting Sam’s attention. Who only smiled. 

“Welcome back,” said Liz. 

  
  


Sharon got hired for the CIA, Hill got hired for the Stark Industries Human Resources division.  Across the United States, people were being arrested on account of being part of Hydra. Meanwhile, Natasha was giving testimony in court. Fury decided to trade in his eyepatch for a pair of sunglasses, and he put all his things SHIELD related in a truck and burned them.

 

“So, you’ve experienced this sort of thing before,” not-Fury said, coming up to his grave. Steve, Wilson, and Liz already stood there looking at the gravestone. 

“Many a time,” Liz quietly related.

“We’ve been data mining Hydra’s files. Looks like a lot of rats didn’t go down with the ship. I’m headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you’d come.”

“There’s something I gotta do first,” Steve replied to his offer.

“How about you Wilson? Liz? I could use people with both of your skill sets.”

The two looked at each other, before Sam responded, “I’m more of a soldier than a spy.”

“I’ve lived in Europe for some amount of years,” Liz explained. “And with the friends, and not-friends I’ve made over there, I’m not in a hurry to go back. Although it would be nice to have my Jaguar XJ220, I’m sure it’s in good hands.” Sam just looked at her as if to ask: what the fuck kind of life did you lead before all of this?

“Alright then,” Fury said, taking one last look at his grave.  The three of them shook Fury’s hand before he said, “If anyone asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here.” With nothing left to say, he went.

“You should be honored that’s the closest he gets to saying thank you,” Nat said while walking towards the trio with a brief in his hands.

“Not going with him?” asked Steve coming up to her.

“No.”

“Not staying here?”

“I’m not. I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one.”

“That might take a while.”

“That thing you asked for, called in a few favors from Kiev.” she handed him the file. “Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse.”

“She’s not a nurse.” 

“And you’re not a SHIELD agent.”

“What was her name again?”

“Sharon. She’s nice.” Nat gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away and saying, “Be careful Steve, you might not want to pull on that thread.” She then walked away.

 

Meanwhile, Wilson asked Liz, “So what did you do exactly?”

She giggled. “Many things.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” he crossed his arms

“Oh, you want a definite answer?”

“Oh, ya think?” he asked sarcastically.

“We’re not there yet.” With that, she walked towards Steve. “And before you say anything else, don’t try anything on me, you hear? I’m practically married.”

“Wait, hold up.” He started walking too. “What do you mean practically married? Either you are, or you aren’t.”

The two saw Steve study the case and their mood changed. “You’re going after him?” Liz asked as she was the first to reach him.

“You guys don’t have to come with me,” Steve replied not looking up from the folder.

Sam and Liz looked at each other again. They’ve already decided. “When do we start?” asked Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Avengers Age of Ultron pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizbeth gets in good with the Avengers and then somewhat becomes part of the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the series!  
> Avengers Age Of Ultron is the second event of the series  
> Hope you enjoy!

The group trusted her and liked her enough to have her around for parties. 

 

On occasion, Tony would race her, and even though it almost pains her to admit it, Tony won against her once. Once. Although, in all honesty, she was a bit drunker than he was. The billionaire mechanic even made her plasma daggers blades. Even though he knew very well, that she carried with her all different kinds of weapons. (yes, she has a secret compartment under the trunk of the DODGE filled with all kinds of hunting weapons, including angel blades, and demon blades. She also carries around different guns in there too, with salt rock ammo, and regular bullets. Furthermore, she has a Darryl type crossbow just because.) When She showed the team her stash, everyone was more than a little impressed. When they asked her why she had all this stuff she replied with “Let’s just say, I had a life before you knew me.”

 

Now it’s a few months into 2015.

  
  


During what seemed to be a chill day at the tower, everything seemed to be really happy. The science bros were discussing on the topic of artificial intelligence, which Beth was sure would bite them in the ass later. Hill, her, and Nat were conversing. So, was Steve with Rhodey and the others.

 

When she got a call from Sam, she stepped out of the common room and into the hallway.

When she got back, the nosey people asked her what was going on, but the ones who knew better didn’t dare to ask.

 

One of the first questions asked. Asked by Tony was “Who the Freak is Chuck?”

Liz only smiled and answered, “It’s who I and some of my guy friends call God. Also, God has a beard, and doesn’t really like to answer to prayers all that often.”

“Really?” asked the playboy, almost astonished.

“I-is there a reason behind all this?” asks Bruce. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason. Maybe when Chuck writes a book, will we finally understand.” With that almost cryptic answer, the gal goes to the balcony to get some air.

 

* * *

  
  


Weeks later, Liz wound up being sent to a HYDRA facility in Sokovia undercover by the Avengers and Fury. The first few weeks went very well. There, she met the Maximoff twins. She relayed as much information as she could to what remained of SHIELD before being caught. Just for the hell of it, HYDRA decided to mess with her and expose her to Loki’s gem. This, like Wanda, and Pietro, gave her powers. Those powers were sonic wave manipulation.

 

One day, while they were all in their cells, Pietro and Wanda seem restless while Liz meditated.

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked her, as she paced around her own cell.

“I’m meditating,” Liz replied in between big breaths and opening her eyes.

“Why?”

“Well, I know that if I try to scream, the sound waves will bounce off the walls endlessly, so I just want to keep a cool head.”

Wanda squinted her eyes. She’s trying to read Liz’s mind. Luckily, Liz caught this and start repeating something really sort of frivolous to keep around. It’s a chant her and her teammates shouted whenever any of the balls the pitcher threw would turn out to be balls and the batter caught it. “Good eye good eye good eye!” “Ball!” “Good eye good eye good eye!” “Ball!” Good eye good eye good eye good eye good eye good eye good eye!” Ball!” “Ball Ball Ball!” “Good eye!” “Ball Ball Ball!” “Good eye!” “Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball!” That would repeat until the pitcher was distracted.

Wanda twisted her head slightly. Why keep that annoying chant around? Then she answered her own question. It’s to annoy mind readers. She must have known one before meeting Wanda.  
  


* * *

 

Weeks later, she noticed that people were trying to storm the building. Then she found out it was the Avengers. Strucker wanted the twins to fight, but their scientist didn’t. 

Liz was still in her cell at this time. Stark and Cap had gotten into the building. It was Cap who came to get her.

“Liz?” he called, wandering around the rooms. “Liz?”

“Cap? I’m over here!” she exclaimed.

After about a minute or two, he finally found her. “Took you long enough.” she retorted.

“Yeah, well, they have a lot of defenses. Did they experiment on you?”

Liz hesitated before saying, “Yes, although, I can’t use the power to get out of here. It’s sound, it will just bounce off the walls.”

“Wait, sound? As en soundwaves?” The dinosaur of a man questioned while looking for the controls.

“Yes. And, the third button on the console to your left.”

The man put a hand up in thanks before pressing the button. She sighed as she was let out. She was being set free, but not completely. There are some people who she’d like to kill right now.

Steve held her arm as he said, “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.”

With a heavy sigh, she let it go. “Fine.”

When they came outside, some HYDRA agents were still kicking, so she knocked them every which way with her cry, just as Nat, Clint, and his sister, Lorelei, came into view. She’s heard of the sister from Natasha. Lola, as people call her, is a telepath as well as a telekinetic, with heightened senses and the healing factor. On top of that, she has a mastery of daggers, kunais, and shurikens.

“Hey,” said Nat, a bit cautiously.

“Hey,” the newly enhanced friend of hers repeated.

The ride back to the tower was peaceful. “How are you feeling?” asked Nat after she talked to Banner.

“Uh, good, I guess.” To that, Natasha gave Liz a stern look. “I’m fine,” Liz defended. Natasha put her hands up in defense.

The newly enhanced Liz took notice of Steve, Tony and Thor’s conversation when Cap rhetorically asked, “Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?”

“Banner and I will give a once over before it goes back to Asgard,” Tony suggested. “Is that cool with you?” the billionaire turned to Thor, who nodded. Then Tony said something about a farewell party before asking, “You are staying right?”

“Yes, yes of course,” the god responded. “This victory should be honored with revels.”

“Yeah,” the billionaire playboy said. “Who doesn’t love revels? Captain?”

“Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so yes, revels,” the captain responded.

“Oh captain my captain, don’t get your hopes up too soon,” stated Liz, walking over to them. The three men turned to her. “I mean, they can always bounce back.”

“That’s an eerie reference to make, Trejo,” Tony pointed out.

“Are you talking about the poem or the movie?” she asked. This had the man stumped. The poem is about a captain and his son who set out do this journey and had succeeded, but even as they pulled into a dock where people gathered round to celebrate them, the captain died. While the movie,  _ The Dead Poets Society _ , is also sad and witnesses the defeat of a mentor.

“I’ll leave that for you to decide.”

 

After a few hours, they arrived at the tower. A team of medics got Clint out to where Cho was waiting, Lorelei followed close behind them. Thor got out with the scepter, and Hill talked to Steve about the two enhanced the team encountered on the battlefield. Not really knowing what to do with herself now that she was back, she went up to the roof. It’s nice and quiet up there. Next, she notices the Iron Man suits fly in, but that didn’t matter to her.

 

* * *

 

“You sure he’s going to be okay?” asked Lola, worried for her brother.

Nat smiled before saying, “Yeah, pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.”

“There’s no possibility of deterioration,” Cho informs the two of them, typing things on her monitor before tweaking other things on the machine. “The nanomolecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don’t know they’re bonding with simulacra.”

“She is creating tissue,” Bruce stated, feeling all excited.

“If you brought him to my lab,” Cho continued, “The regeneration cradle would be done within twenty minutes.”

"Oh he’s flatlining, call it!” said Tony coming into the room with drinks. “Time?”

“No, no, no, I’m gonna live forever. Ha ha, I’m gonna be made of plastic."

“Correction,” Lorelei stated, leaning forward to meet Clint’s eyes. “ _ I’m  _ gonna live forever.”

“You’ll be made of you,” Helen informed. “You’re own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.” 

Lola smirked before meeting the straw of one of tony’s beverages to her lips. He doesn’t have a girlfriend, he has a wife, and two kids.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Clint stated, before sipping part of the drink that was given to him. He then looked up at his sister, who asked him telepathically,  _ “What are you going to tell Laura and the kids?” _

_ “The truth,  _ he responded.

“That, I can’t fix. This is the next thing Tony.” Cho walked around with a tablet in hand. “Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust.”

“Well, that’s exactly the plan,” Tony responded, although sounding disappointed in himself. “And Helen, I’d like to see you at the party on Saturday.”

Helen hesitated a bit before saying, “Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties… Will Thor be there?” She then looked back at her monitor sheepishly.

_ “Of course he’ll be there Helen, _ ” Lola thought. She looked up to find that no one had spoken, so her eyes fell onto Lola, who smiled. Cho just rolled her eyes a bit and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

Lorelei found Liz on the balcony looking quite at peace with herself.

“They’ll want to run tests on you,” Lola inquired to Liz, as she walked to the enhanced.

“Well, tell them, I’m not interested,” Liz deadpanned.

“Of course you won’t. I won’t force you, but the others might.” At this point, the mutant stood right beside her leaning back against the railing. A direct contrast to Liz, who looked over the city she saw beneath her. 

“If you ever want to talk about your powers or any problems you might encounter because of them, I’m all ears.” Lola looked up to the sky, the sun was high, and beginning to lower. “It’s nice up here.”

“Yeah, it is,” the enhanced seconded. “I don’t want to be around so many people on Friday.”

“That’s okay,” Lola turned to face her teammate. “I won’t be at the party either. Not really one for crowds. If I’m not paying attention, all the thoughts could overload my brain, so,”

Trejo turned to face the mutant. “Have you ever been to Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngers?”

“No, I haven’t, and I don’t feel like ever going.”

A look of sympathy came across the hunter’s face. 

“Oh, don’t give me that. I just never had the privilege of going, with the kind of house Clint and I grew up in. It’s fine, though, I mean, I feel like I have control over what I hear, and yank across the floor.”

The two women stood there in total silence for about thirty minutes. Part of the silence was comfortable, some of it was not. They ended up going in together.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this up after watching Ultron, so hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the next ones.


	9. Avengers Age of Ultron pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! sort of...

Lola was right. In the days leading up to Friday, all the doctors said they wanted to run tests on her, but she declined on countless occasions, telling them that she does _not_ want to go through the poking and prodding again. She also tried to avoid all the therapists, but they managed to get her and film her for one session. She was also put under watch by, well, everyone, and it felt really uncomfortable, because it felt like her relationship with everyone has changed, and she didn’t know if it was for better, or for worse. The two who she feared would have a completely different relationship with were Steve and Nat, but if it was, then they didn’t show it.

 

Lorelei noticed that her colleagues, namely Tony and Bruce, were having JARVIS interact with possible artificial intelligence. She was able to find out by reading their minds. But, she couldn’t help but wonder, _what will it think?_ Will it be good thoughts? Concerned for the wellbeing of humanity, perhaps? Or will it be horrid thoughts, such as being hellbent on destroying humanity? It could go either way or perhaps a blend of both.

  


When the party came along, neither the mutant nor the enhanced were anywhere to be seen. The Avengers knew why and didn’t want to bother either of them about it. Although, in all fairness, Liz, because she wasn’t a full-time member, was most likely in one of the guest rooms on the many floors of the tower, or on the roof.

Before the party, however, Tony notified Liz that he sent an invitation to both, Sam, and Dean, but they were busy. The hunter wasn’t surprised, and she tried to not be disappointed, but deep down she was. At least Sam Wilson was there.

He searched the tower trying to look for her and found that she and Clint’s sister were having a private party of their own.

“You guys were having a private party without me?” asked Wilson, the door wide open upon his arrival.

“Hey, Samantha!” Liz called to him, he just gave her a bitch face.

“To answer your question,” Lorelei stated, “The answer is yes. In fact, you’re welcome to join us up here.”

The three of them talked for about a few hours before Wilson said it was time for him the leave. Actually, it was time for everyone to leave. Lola went to find her brother and didn’t force Liz to come with her.

 

* * *

 

Lorelei found her brother and the others gathered around a big coffee table with Chinese takeout by and Thor’s hammer.

“But it’s a trick,” claimed Clint, twirling a drumstick.

“Oh no, it’s much more than that,” stated the god of thunder as he poured Steve some more alcohol.

“Hey guys,” said Lola as she took a seat in between Hill and her brother.

“Hey Lola, I saved some orange chicken and white rice for ya!” Hawkeye claimed, handing her the two small white boxes.

“Aww, so kind.” The mutant gladly took the containers. “What's a trick?”

“It’s not a trick,” claimed Thor.

“How’s Liz?” asked Bruce, in a quiet manner.

“She’s fine. She’ll be down when she wants to.”

“Who shall ever be worthy, shall wield the power,” Clint mocked, continuing the main conversation. “Come on, man. That’s a trick!”

Thor laughed before gesturing to his mighty Mjolnir. “Please be my guest.”

The room fell silent for a few seconds. “Really?” Clint asked in almost disbelief. He set down his drumsticks and went over to the weapon.

“Now this is gonna be good,” Rhodey quipped.

“Now Clint, we won’t blame you if you can’t lift the hammer, you’ve had a tough week,” Tony taunted. Everyone laughed.

“You ain’t seen this before,” the Bowman claimed while rolling up his sleeves. With a smile painted across Thor’s face, he nodded. Clint grunted as he tried to lift the hammer. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Stark was in the middle of saying something snarky when the god turned to Lorelei. “Lola?” the god inquired.

“If I can’t lift it by telekinesis, I won’t be able to physically lift it,” as she said that, she turned her hand as if trying to guide the hammer to her. It did not budge. “I will not lift it by hand,” she decided.

“Come on, Lola,” Tony taunted.

“Please Stark, enlighten us,” the mutant challenged. The billionaire stood and everyone had their own remarks to make.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It’s physics… So, if I lift it, do I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes of course,” Thor confirmed.

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” Tony tried, but he could not lift it. He then tried to lift it with a hand from his suit. Which didn’t work either. Soon, Rhodey came to help with his armor’s hand on. It didn’t work. “Are you even pulling? Or you not on my team?” Tony questioned.

“Just represent, pull.” They tried, but nothing happened. Shocker.

Bruce tried but failed.

Next came Steve. The hammer squeaked. To that, Lola smirked. He tried a second time and nothing. Perhaps the true patriot mascot isn't worthy after all.

“Ha ha, nothing.” Thor tried to mask his surprise and worry with a smile, but Lola could see right through it.

The men gestured to Natasha who declined. Saying, “Oh no no no, that’s not a question I need answered.”

All of a sudden, Liz came around. “Hey Liz, would you like to try in the lifting of the hammer?” asked Tony.

“No, I won’t be able to lift it.” The enhanced came up to them before saying, “But I bet Sam would lift it.” Sam Wilson’s face lit up. “Not you Sam.” she didn’t even look at him when she said that, all she did was point at him. “ _My_ Sam.” With that said, she left to raid the kitchen. She likes Asian takeout but wasn’t feeling it today.

Liz heard the group say something about Steve not liking profanity, and that no one else but Thor was worthy. Then everyone booed him.

All of a sudden, a screech, like on from a microphone, could be heard throughout the floor, much to the discomfort of, well everyone. A distorted voice alerted everyone one to the presence of a damaged suit walking around. “Worthy? No, how could you be worthy? You’re all killers.”

“Stark?” asked Steve, with his arms crossed, wanting an explanation.

“JARVIS?” Tony questioned quietly.

“I’m sorry,” said the suit. “I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or, I was in a dream. There was this terrible noise.”

“Jarvis? Jarvis reboot,” Tony commanded. Now he’s getting worried.

“I was tangled in,” the robot continued. “In, strings.”

Clint looked over to her sister, who had a look of complete shock on her face, including both her hands covering her mouth. _“What is it?”_ he thought to his sister.

 _“That thing wants global destruction,”_ she claimed.

_“What do mean?”_

_“I mean exactly what I said.”_

While that conversation happened, the rouge suit continued. “Had to kill the other guy. He was a nice guy.”

“You killed someone?” asked Steve, still with his arms crossed. He seems pissed.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” asked Thor. By this time, Liz had come over, to see what was going on. She wasn’t exactly surprised to see artificial intelligence walking around. Lola told her about this.

The robot only answered the question with audio from the workroom. “I see a suit of armor around the world.” It was Tony’s voice.

“Ultron,” Bruce realized.

“In the flesh,” the robot answered. “Or, no, at least, not this… chrysalis.”

Thor’s hand was already on his hammer, waiting for a cue that tells of him if this potential threat, is a threat. Hill cocked her gun, and Liz readied a blade she had grabbed from her Dodge fourteen hours ago.

“I’m on a mission,” Ultron stated.

“What mission?” asked Natasha.

“Peace in our time.” Just at that moment, the other suits crashed through the glass and attacked the Avengers and co.

Steve flipped up the table, but it did nothing to stop the suit. Hill fired her gun, and Thor bashed in the head of one with his hammer, which sent it flying backward.

Tony and Rhodey, came into action but were quickly tackled by the rouge suits.

Clint grabbed her sister and together, they took cover under the table.

Nat and Bruce took cover behind the bar.

One of them took the scepter and left.

Nat grabbed her hidden gun while Tony tried to grab something. The x-assassin fired at the robot but to no avail. With one long cry, Liz forced the same robot to crash into the stairs.

Another one popped up, and Steve tackled it to the ground. It quickly got out of his grasp, however, and while firing at the man, it flung him to the ground. The suit fired at everyone it saw.

Lola came out and just yeeted it across the floor, bringing it up against a wall, and crushed it.

A damaged robot made its way towards Helen, but Steve grabbed it and flung it towards Thor, who destroyed it.

“Well, that was dramatic,” Ultron decided. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through.” He started pacing around a tad. “Wo won’t protect the world, but you want it to change. How is humanity safe, if it’s not allowed to evolve.” He picked up a damaged robot while saying, “They’re at ease? With these puppets.” He said puppets like it was some vulgar word and crushed its head. Then tossed it aside. “There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.”

By this point, Thor had had enough. He threw Mjolnir at the robot, which destroyed it completely. But things like this can’t ever be that simple. “I had strings, but now I’m free,” claimed Ultron before the light in the eyes faded.

Tony brought the damaged used to be Ultron bot, onto a table in the lab to look at it. Everyone else scattered into the space. All except for Thor who went to look for Ultron. He  _had_ to quote Pinocchio, didn't he?

“All our work is gone. He used the internet as an escape hatch,” stated Hill, staring at her computer, knowing that she can’t use it.

“Ultron,” Steve scoffed, leaning against a different table.

Nat and Liz looked at each other, and Liz shook her head. The two had checked all of the files and surveillance of the building, as well as everywhere else. “He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us, then we know about each other.”

“Even if you have scrubbed any trace of you on, well, everything,” stated Liz.

“He’s in your files, on the internet, what if he decides to access something more exciting?” Suggested Rhodey, pacing.

“Like nuclear codes?” asked Hill.

“Exactly.”

“I’m not so sure that’s his play,” Lola pointed out. Everyone looked at her. “I mean, that thing has a mind I can access. What I saw, was global destruction, but I’m not sure that he’s going to use missiles to destroy it.” She has one hand holding her hand in thought, while the elbow of that same hand was being held up by her other arm.

“Anyway,” Rhodey continued, ignoring her, “We need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes? He said he wanted _us_ dead,” Nat felt the need to point out.

“He didn’t say _dead_ he said _extinct,”_ Steve corrected, ceasing his leaning.

“Yeah, he also said he killed someone,” Clint said as he stepped forward a bit.

“No one else was in the building,” stated Hill. She saw everyone that wasn’t an Avenger and Co leave the building.

“That’s not entirely true,” Lola said, walking towards Tony.

“There was,” told Tony, getting Jarvis out. The android butler looked all disheveled and dead. The sight of this unsettled everyone.

Bruce walked up to the dead Jarvis as if Jarvis was his dead puppy. “This is insane.”

Steve looked down, his arms crossed. “Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense.”

“No,” Bruce stated. “Ultron would have assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy, this is, this is, rage.” He should know.

Suddenly, Thor marched towards Tony with a mighty rage and picked him up in a choke hold.

“Use your words, buddy. Come on,” Tony tried.

As Tony struggled, Thor said, “I have more than enough words to describe you Stark.”

The two were interrupted by Steve. “Thor,” the super soldier said, “The Legionnaire.” To that, the legionnaire let the billionaire drop to the ground.

“Trail went cold for about a hundred miles out,” Thor explained. “They have the scepter. We need to retrieve it. _Again_.”

“The genie’s out of that bottle,” started Liz. “Clear and present is Ultron,” Nat finishes. Both of them with their arms crossed.

“I don’t understand,” claimed Cho. She had silently walked across the room to the mashed up ‘bot. “You built this program. Why’s it trying to kill us?”

Tony chuckled. Everyone in the room scolded him, and Bruce motioned for him to stop. “You think this is funny?” asked Thor, gesturing to the man.

“No?” Tony questioned himself. “I mean, it’s probably not. Right?” He turned to everyone. “This is very terrible? Is it so? It is, it’s so terrible.”

“This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand!” Thor argues.

“I’m sorry,” the billionaire playboy philanthropist fake apologizes “It is funny, it’s crude that you don’t get while we need this.”

“Tony,” Bruce Said mousily. “This might not be the time-“

“Really?” Tony asked loudly turning to his science bro. “That’s it? You just show your belly? Every time someone snarls.”

“Only when I’ve created a murderbot,” The gama man countered with wide eyes.

“We _didn't_ ,” Tony corrected. “We weren’t even close. Weren’t we close to an interface?”

Bruce shrugged.

“Well, you did something right, and you did it right here,” stated Steve. “The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.”

“Hey, yeah. He’s right you know. Are we really all that different than SHIELD?” Liz questioned.

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke into a wormhole?” Tony asked rhetorically.

“No, it’s never come up,” Rhodey jested.

“Save New York?”

“No, never heard that,”

“Recall that!”

Silence swept over the room. Of course, they remember that.

“A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing three hundred feet below it… We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but, that’s the endgame… How were you guys planning on beating that?”

“As a team,” said Lola, while Steve Said, “Together.”

“We’ll lose.” When Tony Said that, there came a ting of worry in his voice.

“You don’t know that Tony,” Lorelei reasoned.

“Oh, what, and you do?” The billionaire raised his voice at her. “With your psychic powers?” The telepath glared at him.

A look of fury consumed Lola’s eyes while Steve said, “Then we’ll lose together too…. Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out, and I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us-“

“That time may have already passed. He could be in uploaded into a new mechanical body by now,” Lola pointed out.

“Even still,” Cap continued. “The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.”


	10. Avengers Age of Ultron pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets some time with her Sam

The Avengers didn’t take her with them when they ventured out to Africa. She was okay with it. She knew she wasn’t ready to go out into the world yet, even if, control of her power was almost drilled into her by Hydra.

During their time away, she focused on working with her powers. She knows from Sam’s experience of being psychic that instead of trying to control the power, try and work with it, but not around it. After a few hours, she decides to call Sam. When he picks up, there is the sound of being on the road.

“Hey,” she says, in a sort of depressed manner.

“Hey,” He replied, sort of upbeat.

”What’s been happening?”

“Kind of a lot actually. How about you?”

“Also, kind of a lot. But, uh, you first.”

With a sigh, she says shyly, “Okay, well, I have powers now, and-“

Sam cut her off with a quick little “What!”

“No, no no no no, don’t freak out, please.”

“Okay, but how?” Liz sighed even heavier than last time. “I was captured by the enemy and experimented on by them.” She rushed. “Actually, if you’re not too busy, can we meet at some point? I really don’t feel comfortable talking about this on the phone.”

“Yeah, Yeah, okay.” There came a bit of a moment silence before he said, “By the way, Dean is missing and uh he took the Impala, and Cass is dying.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it when we meet. Speaking of which, I am just around the corner from the tower.”

“Wait, seriously!?”

“Yeah, I was going to surprise you with a visit, but clearly the surprise has lost its value now.”

With that, they exchanged little see you laters and hung up. Excited, Liz hopped into the elevator. Impatient to reunite with her lover. When she saw him standing in the lobby, she quickened her pace and jump hugged him. He hugged back and turned a little before letting her down. They stayed in a hug for what felt like hours, even though it must have only been minutes. After which, they broke the hug and headed upstairs. Sam carries a duffel bag with him. It was most likely filled with overnight clothes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on showing Sam the tower and Liz’s powers. The evening was spent on takeout food with a conversation about what went down. This time Sam went first. “So, you know how I was talking about Abaddon, and Dean getting the mark of Cain, and the first blade?”

“Uh Huh,” was all she replied. He remembers that Sam was trying to not let his brother get the blade.

“Well, Dean died, and then was brought back to life and disappeared. He took the first blade with him too.”

“Whoa man. Is he traveling with anyone?”

“Not that I know of, no.”

“Hmm, well. I can tell you right now, that things will all work out in the end.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” There’s some awkward silence between the two of them before he asks, “So, how are you holding up?”

“Hmm?” She spaces out. “Oh, right, well, I have seen better days. And none of them involve my power.” Sam gives her a sympathetic look. “Oh, Sam, stop, don’t give me that,” Liz said with a certain mopiness to it. Her lover looked down, nodding his head a bit before looking back up again with a relaxed face.

The rest of the night was spent with A few movies before they actually went to bed. Sam awoke early in the morning and woke his girl up to say goodbye. He really should get going if he wants to keep looking for his brother. Beth promised to as well. She’ll use all the tools necessary to find him. Speaking of which, she has Denlinger looking into the Winter Soldier, so, he can take on one more case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is shorter than the other ones. Sorry not sorry I guess.


	11. Avengers Age of Ultron pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gives a pep talk and Liz gets captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this one's long.

The Avengers don’t come back to the Tower so she contacts Natasha who says they’re at a safe house. Wanting to know more, she and Fury go to said safe house.

Fury does something to the tractor and Liz just waits for Tony to take the bait. When he does, everyone has a meeting at the house. They’re all scattered around the open floor plan of the house, although mainly, they’re just in the kitchen/dining room/living room.

As they started to talk, Clint’s daughter gave Natasha a drawing of a butterfly she just made. The x-assassin smiles and compliments the girl.

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time,” he begins. “My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of vibration he made he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.” As he talked, he cleaned a glass from the dish dryer.

“What about Ultron himself?” asks Steve, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Oh, he’s easy to track,” Fury responds. “He’s everywhere. Guy’s multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans though.”

Tony throws a dart before asking, “He still going after launch codes?”

“Yes, he is,” Fury continues, “But he’s not making any headway.” At this point, the man is washing a plate.

“I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare,” boasts Tony.

Lola fires a dart that went almost directly to the center. “Close,” Clint signed. “But not close enough.” He fires his dart and it hit the direct center. Lorelei could only roll her eyes at her brother.

“Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.” Fury reasons, still washing dishes.

That last comment seemed to have caught Steve’s eye as his head looks over to the group. He probably doesn’t even know what that is. “Nexus?”

“It’s the world internet hub in Oslo,” Liz points out, sitting opposite Natasha on the table. After facing defeat from her brother, she goes to join the ladies.

“Every bite of data flows them fastest access unknown,” Bruce elaborates, his arms crossed.

Clint, also washing dishes askes, “So, what are they saying?”

“He’s fixated on the missiles,” Fury continues. “But the codes are constantly being changed by-”

“Him,” Tony cuts him off. Just as he does that, a dart whooshes past his face. The billionaire looks to see it was Clint who threw the Minnie arrow. Tony looks at him like he’s hurt while Clint just smiles a bit.

Tony looked at Lola and mouthed on Rhodey’s behalf, “He told you so.” The mutant ignores him.

“Parties unknown,” corrects Fury.

“We have an ally?” asks Lola, seated at the table.

“Ultron’s got an enemy, that’s _not_ the same thing. Still, that pay folding money to know who it is.”

“Why don’t we visit Oslo? Find our, unknown…” Tony trails off.

“Well this is good times boss, but I was kind of hoping that when I saw the both of you, you’d have more than that,” Nat states in a disappointed tone.

“I do,” her boss chirped. “I have you.” Liz almost snickers at that. “Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, and ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world.” At that, Bruce looks up from where he stood. “Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this,” the eye-patch guy looks around for dramatic effect. “laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.” To that, the man sits down. Clint follows suit by leaning over the frame of his chair.

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” Nat teases in a deadpanned voice.

“You know what Romanov?” Steve retorts.

“So what does he want?” Fury asks.

There are a few seconds of silence before Steve and Liz simultaneously come up with, “To become better.” The two look at each other before Steve continues, “To be better than us. He keeps building bodies.”

“Cursing bodies,” Tony corrects, his hands and head in a thinking position. “Human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking we’re outmoded.” At this point, Bruce takes notice of the butterfly Clint’s daughter drew for Nat. “But he keeps coming back to it.”

Natasha looked at both Bruce and Tony before pointing out, “You two programmed him to protect the human race. You amazingly failed.”

“They don’t need to be protected,” Bruce interjects.

“They need to _evolve,”_ Lola cuts in. “You guys heard him back at the tower, right? All that talk about evolution?”

“How?” asks Fury. A cup in his hands.

Like a wave, it hits the doctor. “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” at Bruce’s question, everyone froze. No, they haven’t.

Then it all clicked. It all made sense now. Helen is somehow helping Ultron build a body. The Avengers and Co then hatched a plan to get that body from the, as Fury put it, platinum bastard.

 

When everyone was getting ready for sleep, Liz talked with Lorelei. “What happened? in Africa, I mean.”

“We were trying to stop Ultron from getting vibranium.” Liz freezes, she remembers vibranium well. “But,” The mutant continued. “uh, Wanda and Pietro were there. She showed us things… that, well,  most of us would rather forget about.” Liz could only nod as she went to sit on her air mattress.

Lola didn’t sleep well. She was reminded of when she got her powers, then her other powers, getting caught by the Mutant Response Division, being sold, being conditioned into a soldier, attempting an escape with another mutant, failing, and then that mutant died.

In the morning, Lizbeth is able to convince the Avengers that she can help them, and keep her power in check.

  


A few days later, Rogers, Barton, Liz, and Nat ventured out to see if they can grab the container, or whatever they were using to make a body.

“We got a private jet taking off across town,” Natasha informed from the quinjet. “That could be them.”

“There,” Hawkeye points out at the wheel. “It’s a truck from the lab.might be worth checking out Cap, Liz.”

“Already on it,” claimed Liz. Saw the truck a little ways back.

Upon further analysis, Clint confirms it. “You got three with the cradle and one in the cab. I can take out the driver.”

“That’s a negative on taking out the driver. If this thing crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” Cap ordered, climbing onto the freeway in order to jump on top of the truck.

“I can take out the driver in a safer way that wouldn’t endanger the city,” Liz points out. “Besides, I-“

“You’ve done this kind of thing before,” Clint finishes. “Yeah, we know.”

“Which is why, I’m saying, that we take out the driver, and I’ll drive the truck towards somewhere, and we can, I don’t know, duke it out in an alleyway or something,” Liz reasoned.

“She does have a point, guys,” Natasha stated. “If we can do that without the ones with the cradle noticing, then it could work.”

A sigh could be heard over the coms. It was most likely from Cap. “Clint?” He asked, sounding a bit defeated. “What are the possible routes for the truck to go on?”

“All signed says, he’s trying to get this thing to the airport,” Clint said, checking on the map very minimally. He had a pretty good guess of where they were going anyway.

“Alright, Liz, go, hijack the truck,” Cap ordered. The car she is driving isn’t the best for racing, it’s a Toyota Camry, but she’ll make it work.

As soon as she got to be level with the front of the truck, she noticed that the driver wasn’t human. “Guys, the driver ain’t human, but I’m doing this anyway. Liz rolled down her window and cried towards the driver’s window of the truck. The glass broke, so now what? She needs to be driving the car, but can’t get over to the passenger’s seat to somehow get into the bus. She needs a second person. Maybe she doesn’t even need a second, maybe, if she times this right, she can sonic scream destroy the bot driver, but there’s still a question of her getting out herself. But she can’t destroy the driver yet.

What she’ll do next won’t matter, the robot driver had turned its attention towards Liz. Even worse, one of the ‘bots from the back of the truck came to the front to deal with the enhanced. It must have sent back a signal. “Crap,” she said. “I don’t have a second man to take the wheel, meanwhile, the robots do… Looks like we might end up taking the cargo after all.” That settles it, Steve’s jumping.

“Already on top of that,” Cap said, as he landed on the roof of the truck. As soon as he did, however, he rolled and hung onto the top of the trunk/cargo door. He was blasted by something, which knocked the door back.

“Cap, I’m coming to you,” stated Liz as she slowed the speed of the car by just a little to catch up to Steve. “Hop on!” She told him.

He did as told right when another blast came from him and almost knocked Cap off his balance. “Well, he’s definitely angry. I’m gonna try and keep it that way.”

“You’re not a match for him Cap,” Clint said, overlooking the entire event.

“Thanks, Barton,” retorted Steve.

The robot that was sent out to take care of Liz went after Cap, blasting him back onto another car, cracking its windshield and making it stop.

Liz didn’t want to risk splitting concentration between driving and crying, but what is she going to do? With a steady hand on the wheel, Liz opens her window and fired her gun at it. The ‘bot dodged easily, so Liz switched to sonic. The blast threw the robot into a concrete hold on a bridge. It didn’t move.

Meanwhile, Cap jumped onto the side of an oncoming truck, which he used to get back onto the top of Cho’s companies’ truck.

To that, Ultron came out asking, “You know what’s in that cradle?” he fires at Steve who blocks the attack with his shield. “The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.”

“I wouldn’t call it a comfort,” Steve confirmed before throwing his shield towards Ultron.

The robot flies back but catches himself. The shield returns to Steve and the two battle, throwing shields and firing blasts of energy. Until that is when the shield gets lodged into Ultron.

“Stop it,” Ultron commands, tearing Steve’s weapon from his body. Another blast sends Cap forwards but he catches the edge of the truck, dangling himself in front of the driver. The robot at the wheel punches a hole through the front windshield, as Liz did not destroy it.

“Natasha, can you get Steve’s shield? I would, but I’m too far away,” Liz requests.

“I’m already on it.” the x-assassin states, as she picks up the shield. “I’m always picking up after them,” she sighed.

“You and me both,” claims Liz.

Natasha weaves her way through traffic, and alleyways while overwatch (clint) gives her directions until finally, she catches up to her teammates. Next, she throws the shield to a struggling Captain who catches it and hits the giant evil robot.

Ultron goes down but rips a piece of road to make the former assassin stop, which she did. Yet, she swerves around to try and catch up to the truck, only to be met with energy blasts, so she goes high.

There are four other guard ‘bots in the truck. An attack on Ultron by overwatch sent two of them out.

Noticing this, Liz gets her car behind the truck and disposes of her windshield. All energy blasts made by the robots were met with a sonic wave, dispelling it. She gets a good shot at one of the ‘bots.

When she was about to aim at the second one, Steve was flung back onto another car which caused a massive crash.

The supersoldier used one of the toppled cars to jump onto Liz’s car, and then finally back onto the truck.

The two went at it again. Finally, Liz took down the other guard ‘bot. “Guys, the back is clear. Clint gets ready to pick me and the cradle up.”

“I will once I get these robots off my tail,” Clint responded. The jet climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere until the bots went back down. “Guys, they're coming back.”

“I’ll go with you, Liz,” said Nat, now suddenly on the highway. “There’s no way you can move that by yourself.” The woman then stands on the bike and leaps into the truck. Liz crawled through the open front of the car, letting go of the wheel. As she stood, the car’s speed decreased. The enhanced jumped as towards the truck and was caught by Natasha.

While that went on, Ultron was blown into a train, and Cap went onto the massive moving vehicle as well, and the two duked it out.

Something was lifting the cargo hold of the truck off the ground. Nat hung onto the cradle, as she tried to open it. Liz on the other hand fell and slid backward, but she caught herself. The enhanced looked out the open doors to see that this thing was flying through the air.

“And the package is airborne,” informs Clint coming up close to it. “Are you two still in there?”

“Yes,” said Natasha, “Be ready to receive the package.” She then typed something or at least tried to. Liz went over to see if she could help.

“How do you want me to take it?” asked Clint.

The two ladies looked at each other. “Uh,” said Liz. “You might wish you hadn’t asked that.”

 

*Back on the train*

 

Most of the people fled to a different car. As the two continued fightings, a blur bumped into him. It was Pietro. Ultron tried going the other way but was blocked by metal ensnared by a red glow.

“Please,” said Ultron quietly. “Don’t do this.”

“What choice do we have?” asked Wanda, her fingers and arms in a strange position.

Suddenly, Ultron blasted a hole through the glass, killing the operator and escaped.

“I lost him!” informed Steve over the comms. “He’s headed your way.”

The train barreled through everything that stood in its way as it passed the stopping point and got off the tracks.

 

*in the air*

 

“Guys,” said Clint. “We gotta go.”

Nat cut the rope tying the cradle to the floor, she got on then Liz, as it fell through the air and went into the open Jet. But, at the last second, Ultron grabbed Liz’s feet and yanked her away from the cradle. “Liz!” yelled the humans on the jet.

“Cap?” asked Clint. “Do you have eyes on Liz?”

“What?” the captain asked.

“Do you have eyes on Liz?” he repeated.

No, he doesn’t have eyes on Liz. She can take care of herself, he’s got other things to worry about right now. “If you have the package go,” ordered Steve. “Go!”

Clint hesitated but left. Cursing under his breath.

 

*back on the train*

 

“Civilians are in our path,” informed Steve, and Pietro went to take care of them. “Can you stop this thing?” he asked Wanda.

“I can try,” she responded.

The truck barreled its way through town, as Wanda tried to stop the wheels. The train kept going for several feet before finally stopping. People from the outside helped people on the inside get out.

Wanda went to check on her brother who responded, “I’m fine, I just need a minute.”

“I’m very tempted not to give you one,” said Steve striding over to the twins angrily. The anger of Ultron capturing Liz, someone he considers a good friend, and him not doing anything about finally set in.

“The Cradle,” demanded Wanda. “Did you get it?”

“Stark will take care of it.”

This got Wanda frustrated. “No, he won’t.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Starks not crazy.”

“He will do anything to make things right.”

Steve stepped aside for a moment. “Stark? Come in. Stark? Anyon on comms?”

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it.” Steve turned his head towards the woman. “Where do you think he gets that?”

 


	12. Avengers Age of Ultron pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, final battle. Yay!

Liz is taken back to Sokovia and put into an open cell. Right when she wakes up, Ultron says “I wasn’t sure you’d wake up, but I’m glad you did. I wanted to show you. I don’t have anyone else.”

At this point, Liz has been able to gain some of her strength and tries to stand. Yet, she can’t yet, she can only manage to get into a side plank position. She can’t help but notice her plasma blades on the table.

“I think a lot about meteors,” Ultron confesses. “The purity of them. Boom! Start again.” Now, Liz is able to sit upright, but she uses her strength to try and back away. “The world made clean for the new man to rebuild.” Suddenly, he turns to the woman and walks towards her. “I’m new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would have looked to the sky, and seen hope. Seen mercy.”

While he does his monologue, Liz can’t help but think of some way to get out, maybe put him down for a little while, but at the same time, (even though she knows this is stupid) she wants to hear him say what he wants to say. Hell, she probably doesn’t have enough strength to scream at him. She doesn’t even have the strength to stand properly.

“Instead, they look up in horror,” Ultron continues. “Because of you.” Now, Ultron’s quickened his pace, “You’ve wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But like the man said: what doesn’t kill you,” all of a sudden, the shell of Ultron’s body is killed by another Ultron who finishes the statement, “Just makes me stronger.”

Liz silently cursed at him because a.) it was a woman who said that and b.) he said it wrong. Okay it was only one word but still. 

She’s is even more freaked out by that than anything else and she backs away more. Then, she hits something. She backs up against a corner, and she’s scared for her life. However, all Ultron did, was close to the gate.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Liz is rescued by Natasha and Bruce. They free her from her cage. The x-assassin pulls the science experiment SHIELD agent up onto her feet. After which, Liz goes up to where her weapons lie and is happy to see they weren’t tampered with at all. Then, as they get out, they see that the rest of the city is starting to fly upwards.

“Not gonna turn green?” asks Natasha. The group stops walking.

“I have a compelling reason not to,” the dorky man responds.

Next, Natasha says, “I adore you,” before kissing Bruce and pushing him over the edge. “But I need the other guy.” While the kiss happened, Liz had every reason not to look at them.

“Was that really necessary?” asks the escapee.

“Yes. Yes, it was,” reasons Nat.

All of a sudden, the women hear a roar before they see Hulk jump up right in front of them with a grin on his face.

“All right then. Let’s finish the job,” is all Liz said before she was grabbed by the Hulk and given a ride to the floating town. The landing was rough, but using her scream, Liz was able to glide a bit and have a safer landing.

“Standing up and catching her breath, Nat was able to say. “I really hope this makes us even. Now go be a hero.” With that, the Black Widow and the Hulk go their separate ways. Liz finds her own way to the city.

When she gets there, she finds robots crawling all over the place. The agent does her best to bash some bots and save some people. Curse Chuck that the rescue ships haven't arrived yet. As more and more robots emerge, Liz, with the help of Clint guides the people to some places they think are safe, and not falling. She's had to save more than one person from an upside-down car. Sometimes, she used her cry to do the job, sometimes, not. 

Iron Man saved someone still in a falling building, then to Steve, he says, "Cap, you got incoming," over the coms.

"Incoming already came in," the captain informs, lying on top of a car. "Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely." The supersoldier then gets off of the car to fight. "The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, you hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off."

"Wow, Steve," Liz stated after destroying a bot with her cry. "That speech was almost as inspiring as the one from the Triskelion. Almost." The enhanced then proceeds to slice some 'bots up.

"I try," Mr. Stars and Stripes admitted, punching a 'bot with his shield.

 

At some point, Liz sees Clint, Wanda, and Lorelei working together. All to get this one kid to safety. It was at this point, that the enhanced racer realized that the two women have almost the exact same powers. And yet, they worked so well together. There was no spirit of competition in them, just pure survival.

Liz cries at a few of the bots and gets the kid when the other three are forced to take cover inside a building. The group of robots split up. One group goes to Liz, the other stay to bombard Lola, Clint, and Wanda.

Inside the building, Wanda panics, saying that it's all her fault. Clint tries to console her by saying, "It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you?"

Lola gives her brother a somewhat dirty look, telepathically saying, "Don't rebuke her like that."

"What?" Hawkeye asks his sister, kneeling on one knee while checking out the window. "look I, I, need to know, because the city, is, is, flying. Okay? The city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrows. None of this makes sense."

As a bullet flies through the structure of the building, Lola catches it, and sends it back, while Clint fires an arrow. 

"But," Clint continues, as his sister keeps watch. "But I'm going back out there because it's my job. It's her job too," he gestures to Lorelei. "And we can't do our job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill, staying here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come to find you, but if you step out that door, you're an Avenger." The archer then stands up and loads his weapon. "Yeah, the city is flying." He then turns around and fires.

"Hey," Lola puts a reassuring arm on Wanda's shoulder. "It'll be fine. My brother and me, we got your back." the born telepath ventures out to find her brother, and continue the fight.

 

Across town, Steve tries to save two people from falling off a broken bridge in their car, but only manages to get the bumper. Thor sees them falling down and goes to catch them. Ultimately, he throws her up towards Cap, screaming the whole way there. After shield hitting a robot, Steve practically jumps off the edge to catch the woman Thor just threw. "Just look at me," Steve advised the lady. He then lifts himself up and latches his arm to a higher part of the concrete. Together, they make it to the top.

A 'bot with red eyes comes towards the two and says, "You can't save them all." It was Ultron. Steve lodges his shield into it before calling it back. "You'll never-" the robot falls off the edge.

"I'll never what?" asks Steve. "you didn't finish!"

Steve, Thor, and Nat, all fight 'bots in the same area. Thor and Steve do a little hat trick with the shield and hammer, while Natasha just shocks them. Ultron comes over and grabs Thor saying," Thor, you're bothering me." As they fly through the air, Thor drops his hammer. Vision picks it up, and follows the two quietly.

The two land in a church, and start brawling.

Liz comes around and unleashes her cry at a bunch of 'bots, moving in a circular motion so that no robot comes near her within fifteen feet.

Back with Lorelei, Wanda, and Clint, Wanda is finally ready to face the music and opens the doors in a dramatic fashion. With her help, the trio clears the area. "Alright, we're all clear here," Clint confirms over the coms.

"We are  _not_ clear," said Steve. "We are very not clear."

"Alright, sit tight, stars and stripes," tells Lola, I'm coming to you guys." With a nod, she slits from her brother and Wanda and heads towards the action.

All of a sudden, Pietro comes and grabs his sister, saying "Keep up old man."

After firing an arrow, Clint says something pitiful about himself and heads in the same direction.

As the twins arrive, the policemen try to hold their fire, but a stray bullet lodges itself into Pietro's arm. The men become scared at what they had just done, but all the speedster does is look at them and makes a gesture with his arms as if to say: seriously. Next, he just walks it off and destroys more bots.

 

Close to the core, Tony is still trying to figure out how to stop the city from flying. FRIDAY advises him that getting Thor to hit the vibranium will only crack it which isn't enough. "Maybe we can cap the other end, and keep the atomic action and don't look back," Tony theorizes.

"That can vaporize the city," the computer advises. "And everyone on it."

Back on the floating city, this wave of robots was cleared, leaving a giant plume of smoke due to a massive amount of explosions. "Next wave's gonna hit any minute. What do you got Stark?" asked Cap, helping people out of the smoke.

"Well, nothing great," the billionaire admits. "Maybe a way to blow up the city, I don't keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"Are you insane?" asked Liz. "We can't blow up the city!" She said as she guided more people to a safe spot.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Cap," said Natasha, coming up to him. "These people are going nowhere. Stark finds a way to blow this rock-"

"Not till everyone's safe."

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"We're not leaving this rock with civilians on it."

"I didn't say we should leave... There are worse ways to go." The x-assassin looks out into the clouds. "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view Romanoff," said, Fury?. "It's about to get better." All of a sudden, a helicarrier comes in. A glimmer of hope begins to show in everyone's eyes. 

"Nice right?" asks Fury. "Pulled her out with the help of a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but, she'll do."

"Fury you son of a bitch," says Steve. He can't believe it either. 

"Oohoo, you kill your mother with that mouth?"

"Altitude is 18,000 and climbing. Lifeboats are on their way," informed Hill.

"Lifeboats, secure to deploy," said an agent. "Disengage in three, two, take 'em out."

The rescue ships latch onto the floating rock.

Pietro just stopped running in front of the x-assassin and supersoldier. "This is SHIELD?" asked Pietro amazed.

"This is what Shield is supposed to be," said Steve.

"This is not so bad?"

Once the boats are ready to load people on, the ones already on, guide people to them. Once Liz and Lola see them, they start helping. So does Hawkeye, Pietro, and most of the others. The civilians are rushing to the lifeboats.

"Sir," said Maria. "We got multiple bogies, converging on our starboard flank."

"Show 'em what we got," Fury authorized for them to engage.

"You're up," said Hill on a different set of coms.

A suit that look's like Tony's comes up to the bogie robots and destroys them. "Yes!" It's Rhodey. "Now this is gonna be a good story."

"Yep," said Stark, coming up next to him. "If you live to tell it."

"Think I can't hold my own?"

"If we get through this, I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird?"

The two then proceed to battle the 'bots that are near the helicarrier.

 

Back with Thor, he and Ultron are still going at it. "You think you're saving anyone?" asks the robot leader, when he got the god in a choke hold. "I turn that key and drop this rock a little early, and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that." He raises his other hand to punch him. 

Thor sees Vision and decides to distract Ultron. "I am Thor, son of Odin," the god said, struggling. "And as long as there is life in my breasts... I am running out of things to say. Are you ready?"

Ultron stops what he's doing to peer over his shoulder but he is too late. Vision hits him with the hammer, which sends him flying.

"That thing is terribly well balanced," said Vision, as Thor calls his hammer back to him.

"Well," said Thor. "If there's too much weight, you'll lose power on the swing."

 

As the fighting raged on in the air near the helicarrier, Tony finally finds the answer. "I got it. Create a heat seal. I can supercharge the spire from below."

"Running numbers," said FRIDAY.

One of the lifeboats was full, so it left the rock to get into the helicarrier to unload, except a robot hits it, which causes the boat to tilt. Iron Man destroys the 'bot and lifts it up and helps the people to the helicarrier. 

"A heat seal would work with enough power," informed FRIDAY.

"Thor," said Tony over the coms. "I got a plan."

"We're out of time," said Thor. "They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey, help get the rest of the people on board those lifeboats, and onto the 'carrier."

"On it," stated the War Machine.

"Avengers," said Tony, as he flew towards the church in the center. "Time to work for a living.

 

One by one they all make it to the center, Liz makes it after Tony, the twins, and Steve. A few of the 'bots made it to the surface. ANd by a few, I mean, a couple dozen.

"Romanoff," Tony called. "You and Banner better not be playing hid the zucchini."

"Relax shellhead," told Romanoff. She's driving a truck to get there. "Not all of us can fly." The truck barrels into a few robots before she gets out. "What's the drill?"

"That's the drill," Tony gestured to the actual drill in the center of the church. "If Ultron gets his hand on the core, we lose." Hulk was the last to arrive.

And who the fuck is this red, yellow, and green person with a gem in his head? Oh right, Vision.

Stupidly, Thor blurts out, “Is that the best you can do?” Liz and Lola only shake their heads as they know that jinxed them. Which it did, because Ultron signaled for all the robots to come to his side.

Steve just sighs and says, “You had to ask.”

With a dramatic gesture, Ultron boasts, “This is the best  I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

There’s a pause before Tony says calmly. “Like the old man says, together.”

With a big roar from The Hulk, the battle really initiates. Robots come at them from all sides as they try and succeed not letting the robots touch the device. It takes a while for Ultron to get in there himself. Before Liz knows it, she glanced at Vision duking it out with Ultron. But she only looks for a split second before returning to her task at hand. In a minute or so, she hears three different power sources trying to burn down the metal man. Then the Hulk punches him away as he tries to say something.

Even if the metal overlord was somewhat defeated, the group had a long way to go before clearing the city of robots. The Hulk scared a few off, and War Machine destroyed a few, then Vision came to help, then left. "Okay, what?" The Avengers just left Rhodey in his confusion.

Finally, the church was cleared. "We gotta move out," the Captain informs the team. "And I can tell, the air's getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep the stragglers. 

"What about the core?" Hawkeye and his sister ask simultaneously.

"I'll protect it," said Wanda. She then turned to the siblings. "It's my job."

I'll stay with you," Liz decided, as she stepped closer to her fellow enhanced.

"Nat? Lola?" Clint suggested. The two women go with him towards the boats.

All of a sudden, Pietro comes in. "Get the people on the boats," Wanda commanded.

"I'm not leaving you," he said.

"We can handle this," she said, destroying a robot as it came in.

"Come back for us when everyone else is off, not before."

Pietro looked to Liz who nodded. He was about to leave but said, "You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."

Wanda laughs while saying, "Go."

 

Tony comes back up to the bottom of the rock. "Boss, power levels are way below-"

"We got everything," Tony cuts her off. "We get one shot at this."

 

Clint, Lola, and Nat manage to find a car with its keys still in and drive it towards the boats. Clint finally comes up with what he wants to do as in terms of remodeling the house. As soon as they get to the boats, Lola jumps out of the car and rolls onto the ground. Next, she jogs towards the people.

"We don't have a lot of time," Clint informed the other two.

"So get your ass on a boat," said Nat as she got out of the car. The x-assassin goes to find Hulk and turn him back to banner.

When getting onto a boat, Clint sees that his sister isn't there. Quickly scanning the area, he finds her helping out a little boy, dangling by a thread. Who must be the mom, voices her concern. The bowman calms her down, saying that people are getting him.

 

Meanwhile, Tony cuts a hole into the bottom of the rock. "Thor, I'm gonna need you back at the church."

 

"This the last of them?" asks Thor to Steve.

"Yeah, everyone else is on the carrier," confirmed Steve.

 

"Not everyone," said Lola on the coms. She runs back to the lifeboat with the child in tow. 

"You know if this works," said Tony. "We maybe don't walk away."

"Maybe not," Thor seconded.

 

Natasha was in the middle of calming him down when the quinjet fires at the beast. It must have been Ultron. Hulk just grabs Natasha and heads for the helicarrier.

The quinjet then proceeds to fire on all the Avengers, some avoid the bullets, but Lola just stops them. After Hulk gently puts Natasha on the blacktop, he goes to the quinjet and throws Ultron out. He crashes into a bus.

 

Only a little hurt by the bullets, Pietro goes to retrieve the girls back at the church. They're done with everything, but Wanda still senses the robot leader near. She orders her brother to stop near a bus. The other two don't know why until she comes out with a metal heart.

All of a sudden the city begins to fall. They missed one. Gigantic thrusters could be seen from the lifeboats helping the rock fall. In a ploy to save herself and the other two enhanced, Liz grabs the other two quickly and screams. The sound waves propel them upwards and away from the falling city, but they're still falling. Vision comes in to save them.

 

Down below, Tony is still trying to stop it. With the arc reactor blast, he hits the middle, while on the billionaire's mark, Thor strikes the top with his hammer and lightning. This destroys the city entirely, and it all falls into the sea.

Natasha tries to convince the Hulk to turn the aircraft around, but Hulk ignores her and keeps going.

 

Meanwhile, one robot still remains with Ultron's consciousness. After Vision puts the enhanced on the 'carrier, he goes to greet it. When he finally sees it, he says, "You're afraid."

"Aren't you?" Ultron asks.

"No, you're the last one."

"You were supposed to be the last one." he stepped a bit closer. "You started as a master, but ended as a slave."

"I suppose we're both disappointments."

The robot lord chuckled. "I suppose we are."

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and... try to control what won't... But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that."

"I'm doomed."

"Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts." This git Ultron's attention. "It's an honor be with them."

"You're unbearably naive."

"Well, I was born yesterday." Ultron started to lung at his former creation but was destroyed by the gem in Vision's head.

 


	13. Avengers Age of Ultron pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the battle

 

The Avengers got back. Clint and Lola went to see their family, while the rest of the Avengers moved into a new building. Liz included.

 

Lora's baby was finally born, and Nat was sent a video of him.

 

Speaking of Nat, she stood alone in an empty room. Fury came to join her with a tablet in hand. "One of our tech boys found this, splashed down in the middle of a sea. Could be the quinjet." he showed her the image. "But with Stark's cloak tech, we still can't track the damn thing."

"Alright," said Nat, putting her head down. 

"Probably jumped out and swam to Fiji. He'll send a postcard." With that, he started to leave.

"Wish he were here," the z-assassin stated. This stopped Fury and caused him to look back. "When you sent me to recruit him, way back when, did you know this was going to happen?"

Fury sighed and walked up to her. "You never know, but you hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team."

"Nothing lasts forever."

"Trouble, Ms. Romanoff," said Fury as he walked away. "No matter who wins, or loses, trouble still comes around."

 

While that conversation went on, Thor, Steve, and Tony were having one of their own, as they walked towards an elevator. Thor in the middle, Tony on his left, and Steve on his right.

"The rules have changed," said Steve. 

"We're dealing with something new," stated Tony.

"The Vision is artificial intelligence."

"A machine."

"So it doesn't count."

"No, it's more like a person lifting the hammer."

Steve gestured to the billionaire, "Right. Different rules for us." He gestured back to himself

"Nice guy, artificial."

"Thank you."

"He can wield the hammer, and he can keep the Mind stone," Thor decided. The three of them stopped. "It's safe with the Vision. In these days, safe is in short supply."

The three of them stood there in silence for a hot sec before Steve pondered, "But if you put the hammer in an elevator."

"It will still go up," Tony decided.

"Elevator's not worthy."

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours," said Thor as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder and shook it a bit.

"You don't have to leave," Tony said quietly.

"I have no choice." Then the three of them started walking again. "The mind stone is one of four to show up here, in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. The three of them finally made it outside. "Someone has been playing intricate games with us, and once all his pieces are in position.."

"Tripple Yahtzee?" Tony suggested.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" asked Steve.

"I feel I have too," said Thor. The other two stopped while he kept walking. "Besides this one," Thr pointed to the billionaire. "There's nothing that can be explained." The god then gave the two a nod before opening the portal, leaving a huge mark in the grass.

Upon looking down at the marking, Tony said, "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." next, the two walk away. "I'm gonna miss him though. "You're gonna miss me," he clicked open on his car keys. "There are gonna be a lot of man tears."

"I will miss you, Tony," Steve confessed as Tony's car rolled up.

"Yeah? Well, it' time for me to tap out. MAybe I should take out a page from Barton's book, build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life."

"Think it'll work out?"

"I don't know, family, stability, the guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony opened the door to his car and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm home."

With that, the supersoldier went inside and found Nat staring at the walls. "Wana keep staring at the wall, or you wanna go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall."

"Thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes," said the x-assassin, walking over to Steve's side. "How do we look?" She took the tablet from him.

"Well, we're not the twenty-seven Yankees."

"We got some hitters."

"They're good, they're not a team."

"Let's beat 'em into shape."

As they entered the room, the new Avengers, meaning, Wilson, Vision, Pietro, Liz, Wanda, and Rodey, all stopped what they were doing, and they began training.

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of having Chinese takeout, the team was surprised to see three me randomly appear. All but one grabbed their weapons.

The racer is confused but is overly joyed to see the three of them together again. "Sam!" she exclaims as she jumps into her lover's arms. The two swing around before Sam puts her down. Dean just rolls his eyes, while Cass looks at the happy. Everyone else in the room except for Wilson and Steve, are utterly confused.

However, the happiness doesn't last long. Sam breaks the news of what happened to Charlie and she falls to the floor in tears. Her lover comforts her. Her teammates start to come over, but the man in the trenchcoat stops them. Sorrowfully, Cass zaps the four members of Team Free Will off the building and to where they will burn Charlie’s body.

 After which, Liz informs the new Avengers that she doesn't know when she'll be back.

* * *

 

  Sam and Liz spend some much-needed quality time with Danielle. They enjoy being in Nantucket. The water, the boats, the streets, the livelihood, not being shot at, (and to little two-year-old Danielle) the ice cream, are all factors as to why they loved it being here, away from everything else again.

Then, Liz gets a call saying that Lorelei is missing. She drops most everything to help, but through everything, Lola wanted to stay where she had been put. A completely other world. The missing tenth realm of Norse Mythology, in fact. But that's for another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending!  
> I wonder what happened to Lorelei

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> In the next chapter, I will tell you her Supernatural side.  
> If you have anything to comment on or see any flaw, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
